False Pretenses
by ecocolatte
Summary: Hermione lied and said she had a boyfriend. Draco uses this to his advantage and pretends to be her boyfriend, but has his own hidden agenda. Set in AU, disregards books storyline but implied 6th-7th year, a Draco/Hermione story.
1. The Lie

**False Pretenses**

 **Chapter 1: The Lie  
**

 **Written by: ecocolatte  
**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi everyone! This is my attempt at a Dramione fanfiction. If you're coming to my story from my Blaise/Hermione fanfiction, thank you so much for believing in me and following me in my Dramione journey. If you're new to my work, welcome! Please feel free to read and review my Blaise/Hermione story as well. Anything in _italics_ is a thought, or used for emphasis. This story is inspired/loosely based on the anime _Wolf Girl and Black Prince_ , so if you're familiar with that anime you'll probably recognize a few plot points. This is my second time writing a fanfiction, so we'll see where it goes. Updates will be sporadic, as I write whenever I feel inspired. Sometimes I will post multiple chapters at once, sometimes I'll post one chapter every few weeks. Please be patient with me – I'm a full time student and I work, so I don't have a lot of time to write. Also, reviews, favorites, and follows are much appreciated! Anyway, thanks for reading my little note, let's dive into chapter 1!

* * *

Hermione was angry. No. She was _livid._ Ron was being even more of an arrogant ass than usual and Harry wasn't helping much either by staying out of it. Ron had gotten back together with Lavender and it felt like a huge slap in the face.

"I'm just saying that I think you can do better!" She yelled, exhausted with their argument.

"Don't be so mad at me just because you're jealous of Lavender," Ron said in a huff. Their quarrel in the Great Hall was starting to draw attention, but Hermione didn't care. It all started when Ron had tactlessly boasted about his relationship with Lavender and made fun of her and Harry for not having someone special.

That did it. "You think I'm jealous of _her_!?" She asked incredulously.

"You obviously are. Why else would your panties be in such a twist over this?" He said crudely. "You're just jealous that she's fun and you're practically a librarian who can't live a little. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend. Who would want to date that?" He spat at her.

"Ron!" Harry hissed at him, finally coming to his senses and leaping to her defense.

Hermione could have said anything. She could have just left it alone. Instead she had to go and say something stupid. "For your information, Ronald, I _do_ have a boyfriend," she said, shoving her books in her bag rather violently and getting up from their table. The lie had just tumbled out of her mouth before she could think about it. Anything to get a rise out of Ron, to hurt him the way he always hurt her. She had to get away from here before the lie got her into trouble.

"Oh yeah? Who?" He challenged, standing up to face her.

"We've kept it a secret," the words tumbled out of her mouth.

"Because he doesn't exist!"

"He _does_ exist, you conceited prat! And we're very happy together!" She added with extra viciousness in her voice before running out of the Great Hall.

"Ron why would you say that to her," she heard Harry say before she ran through the open doors and out into the corridor.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Now she was going to look like a fool if she couldn't prove that she had a boyfriend. But why was all this so important to her anyway? If she was being honest with herself, he had a point. Everyone saw her as a prude bookworm who never left the library. It was because she felt like she never connected to people on a personal level. No one ever fully understood her except for Harry, and he was like a brother to her. Maybe she _was_ just a little jealous of Lavender. The girl had the brains of a rock but the looks of a model and everyone loved her for reasons Hermione couldn't even begin to understand. It just wasn't fair.

All these years she thought she was in love with Ron. When he didn't have the balls to ask her to the Yule Ball in 4th year she was crushed. She was even more heartbroken when he got together with Lavender. When the two of them broke up she finally thought she had a real chance. They got closer over the weeks and Hermione thought that maybe Ron was finally starting to see her as a real woman. Clearly she was wrong since he got back together with that stupid girl only a few months later. As if he would even have gotten her attention in the first place if Hermione hadn't secretly helped him at Quidditch tryouts. Ungrateful git!

As the finally reached an empty corridor she leaned back against one of the pillars and took a few calming breaths to fight back tears. She had to place her hand against the stone behind her just to steady herself, feeling the anger dissipate little by little. Since she was using all her efforts to calm herself, she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her.

She had almost fully calmed down enough to think rationally until she heard a smooth voice from the other side of the hallway.

"Look what we have here. A crying mudblood. How pathetic." Draco Malfoy in all his conceited glory stood before her, hands in his pockets looking at her smugly. She wanted nothing more than to smack that smug grin off his stupid face.

"Not now, ferret-boy." She said through grit teeth. The mudblood comment no longer bothered her like it used to, since it was apparently the only word in his vocabulary these days.

"What happened to you this time, Granger? Got dumped by the ugly Weasel again?"

Not feeling up to their usual insults, she turned around and crossed her arms. "It's none of your business. Leave me alone." He seemed a bit taken back by her change in demeanor. Normally they would have a verbal sparring match for at least a few minutes until one of them backed down temporarily to plot the other's demise. Whatever. She didn't care at the moment. All Hermione wanted was to be alone.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice called out. _Great._

"What do you want now!?" She snapped at him as he approached, realizing that Draco was still there and glaring at him too. This was most definitely the worst day in history.

"Ah, how lovely. The Weasel joins us on our little date," Draco said in what she could only presume was an attempt to irritate Ron further. Unfortunately for him, the wording couldn't possibly have been any worse for her.

Ron looked back and forth between them. "You can't be serious," he said flatly. "This is a joke right, Hermione? The idea of Malfoy being your boyfriend is absolutely laughable."

Before she could reply properly, Malfoy took a step forward with an amused gleam in his eyes. "Oh, it's true Weasley. Isn't that right, _Hermione darling?"_ He slid his gaze over to her as he said the last bit, his voice turning to butter and his eyes roaming over her body.

 _What the hell does he think he's doing?_ "I-I," She sputtered helplessly in shock, rage, and a certain amount of satisfaction seeing Ron's hurt reaction. He took this as a confirmation.

"Wow. I see how it is. Whatever, Hermione. And to think I came out to see if you were alright. Just…just don't speak to me!" Ron said angrily. He quickly turned and walked out of the hallway, leaving her alone with Malfoy.

Malfoy eyed him his retreating figure with disdain. "Well, that was gratifying."

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!?" She screeched at him, flailing her arms in what she thought was a threatening matter to emphasize how mad she was. He simply smirked down at her.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." He said gleefully, stepping closer to her so they could have a proper conversation this time.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded, backing away from him until her back hit the pillar once again.

"I overheard your argument in the Great Hall just now. Everyone did. You really do have the lungs of a whale you know."

"What's your point!?" She said, crossing her arms again and looking up at him.

"Here's the deal, Granger. I'm going to play along with your ridiculous lie and in return you're going to do everything I say, all of my schoolwork, _and_ come in 2nd in the class this year and let me take 1st."

Of all the crazy ideas she had heard, this one took the cake. Even crazier was that Draco Malfoy was the one proposing it. "If you think for even a split second that I'm going to go along with your outlandish and horrendous proposition-"

Malfoy leaned forward, bringing his eyes level with hers. "Or, I can just tell the entire school that you lied about having a boyfriend and that you really are as pathetic and lonely as everyone thinks. And everyone will believe me because of who I am. What will it be, Granger?"

"Let me get this straight. _You_ want to pretend to be _my_ boyfriend? Have you gone completely mad?"

"That's not an answer."

She simply glared at him defiantly, hands clenched tightly at her sides refusing to give him the upper hand. Even though he did have a point, she would never lower herself to his standards. She was surprised though that he would willingly be this close to her face given how he felt about muggles.

Standing back up to his full height he looked down at her with mock disappointment and shrugged. "If that's what you want, Granger. I guess I have a big announcement to make in the Great Hall then," he said and started to walk away from her.

 _Damn him! And damn his stupid Slytherin arrogance!_ She didn't need him. She would be fine without him right? And people _would_ believe her! But then again she had no proof and if she told people that he was a muggle boyfriend that would almost be worse than lying because definitely no one would buy it.

"W-wait," she stammered embarrassingly as she jogged after him. She could almost feel the satisfaction emanating off him as he stopped in his tracks and casually turned back towards her.

"Yes, mudblood?" He said, sounding far too innocent for her liking.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but fine," she grit out. "We have a deal." She was beyond irritated to see that his smug expression didn't change one bit. It was as if he had expected her to come running back to him like a dog to its master.

"2nd in the class?" He said, raising his eyebrows tauntingly.

"This is ridiculous. I've worked harder than anyone at Hogwarts for my academic prowess and if you think you're just going to-"

"2nd. In. The. Class?" He repeated, more slowly and forcefully this time as if she were an infant.

Seething, she gave him the coldest glare she could muster before responding. "2nd in the class."

He condescendingly patted her on the head. "That's right. Don't look so put out, Granger. I'm doing you a favor here. You should be honored that your fake boyfriend is someone so influential and handsome."

She angrily swatted his hand away. "You're about as handsome as a garbage can. How is this even going to work? No one would ever believe that we of all people would be in a relationship."

He simply rolled his eyes at her, ignoring her sub-par insults and began walking away.

"Where are you going!?" She called after him. How dare he walk away from her in the middle of an important conversation! "We have to talk about this!"

"Don't worry, mudblood." He said nonchalantly over his shoulder. "I'll take good care of you. Just do your part and everything will be fine."

She watched his retreating figure round the corner with pure hatred. Then the realization of what she had just agreed to finally sunk in. _Oh, Merlin. What have I gotten myself into now?_


	2. Acting Already

**False Pretenses**

 **Chapter 2: Acting Already**

 **Written by: ecocolatte**

* * *

Hermione quickly scribbled down notes from her potions textbook. She was grateful that the Gryffindor common room was mostly empty so that she could focus. Most people needed alcohol or drugs to take their mind off what was bothering them. She needed her academics. In many ways, school _was_ like a drug to her. Studying was a simple distraction that took all of her focus and energy and put it into something productive and useful. And to think that people judged her for it!

About an hour passed and people started coming into the common room. She pointedly ignored when Lavender walked past and up into the girls dormitory, laughing with some other silly Gryffindor girls. Suddenly the common room was getting far too noisy for her liking. She packed away her books and supplies and was about to get up when Ginny came in and approached her.

"Hermione, I think Malfoy is waiting for you outside," she said. _Well that didn't take long_.

"Tell him he can continue to wait," she snapped. It hadn't even been a full two hours and he was already starting their act? Ginny stepped back in surprise at her outburst, immediately making Hermione feel like the most awful person in the world.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I didn't mean to snap at you," she sighed. "I'll be right out."

When she got outside with Ginny, Malfoy was indeed right there waiting for her with a smirk plastered on his face. He had his broom in one hand and was wearing his quidditch uniform.

"What?" She said a bit too harshly. He clearly wasn't amused by her tone but transformed his face into a pleasant smile anyway.

"I've been waiting for you," he said in the sweet tone she had heard him use to kiss-up to the professors or assumingly to flirt with Slytherin girls.

"Well, I'm here now." Ginny looked between the two of them suspiciously, as if not believing what she was seeing. _Don't worry, Ginny. I can't believe it either_ , she thought.

Malfoy suddenly reached down, grabbed her hand, and starting to gently pull her down the hallway. "Let's go."

Sighing reluctantly to hide her shock at his touch, she let him pull her away, giving Ginny an apologetic look. And of course, who else would be there in the hall to witness this but Padma and Pavarti, the biggest gossipers in the school. They received quizzical stares and whispers as he pulled her though the busiest hall. Perhaps this was his plan for the start.

He pulled her until they were the only ones in the corridor and then promptly dropped her hand once he was certain they were out of sight.

"What?" She repeated in the same defiant tone. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Come when you're called." He said simply. This of course enraged her.

"I'm not your dog!"

"No. You're my girlfriend," he said with another irritating smirk.

" _Pretend_ girlfriend. Now what do you want?"

"You're going to come and watch the practice. And while you're there, you're going to work on my potions essay," he said, handing her his notebook. She fought hard to resist the urge to slap him across the face.

"What on earth for? Why can't I just do it in the library," she whined.

"Because Weasel-bee and Lavender are there. And the whole point of this is to rile Weasel up and prove him and the whole school wrong right?" Before she could answer, he had already sped up ahead of her, determined to hurry to the quidditch pitch. She scowled at him. His condescending manner was already grating on her nerves enough.

"You must be loving this," she said flatly as she struggled to match his quick pace. Damn him for being so tall! He turned his head to look at her.

"Loving what?" And there it was again. He was just too good at playing innocent. Not good enough to fool her though.

"This whole thing," she said, making a vague hand gesture at the air in front of them. "Humiliating me, angering Ron, being the center of attention as usual. It must make you feel so proud _,_ " she added sarcastically.

"Oh." He said simply. "Well I hadn't thought about it like that, but now that you mention it, yes I am enjoying it quite thoroughly."

"Why are you really doing this, Malfoy? Clearly it benefits you more than me, but it's still _me._ You hate me and you hate muggles."

"Believe it or not, Granger, I do have my reasons. Now shut up and start brainstorming ideas for my potions essay."

To that, she simply huffed and clutched her bag tightly to her chest trying to ignore him as best she could. As they approached the quidditch field she noticed Ron and Lavender sitting together in the Gryffindor stand laughing and eating chocolates. Apparently they liked watching Quidditch practices even if it wasn't their own team. The sight of them alone made her stomach churn with disgust. They looked so incredibly happy. It was like one of those scenes in muggle romance movies in which the couple was so in love it made everyone around them sick.

Some of the other Slytherin team members flew down to them looking at Malfoy strangely.

Blaise Zabini hopped off his broom and came up to him. "Malfoy. Why's Granger here?"

"Granger is my girlfriend. We decided to let the cat out of the bag finally," Malfoy said in a boastful tone, as if he had acquired a new car or house. Draco Malfoy, boasting to the world that Hermione was his girlfriend. If she hadn't heard him say it himself, she wouldn't have believed it.

"No way! How'd you manage that one?" Zabini asked him, seeming more excited than confused.

"Can't give away my trade secrets, mate. Let's just say I tamed her to my specifications," he said, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

 _How dare he!? I'm not an animal that can be 'tamed,'_ she thought to herself.

"Malfoy and Granger. Who would have thought? Anyway, let's get back to practicing." Zabini and the other guys got back on their brooms and flew off.

"You've got to be more convincing than that, Granger." Malfoy scolded her as soon as they were out of earshot.

"What was I supposed to do differently?"

"For starters, don't flinch every time I touch you," he said rolling his eyes.

"I can't help it. It's _you,"_ she said with an air of disgust. "I'm more surprised that they accepted it without further questions. I know I'm going to get asked a lot later today."

"Whatever. Go sit in the Slytherin stands I have to go practice."

She gave him a look. "The Slytherin stands _?_ You've got to be joking. Why would I sit there?"

"If you want to sit with Weasel and Lavender be my guest then. Just make sure my essay is done properly." And with that, he hopped on his broom and flew off to join the rest of his team.

She hated when he was right. Sitting anywhere near Ron and Lavender made her blood boil at the thought of it alone. And it would look kind of strange if her _boyfriend_ was on the Slytherin team and she wasn't supporting him. Merlin. Draco Malfoy was pretending to be her boyfriend. Ron was right. The idea alone _was_ laughable. There was absolutely no way they could pull this off convincingly.

Setting her thoughts aside, she reluctantly marched over to the Slytherin stands and began to work on his stupid essay.

* * *

"Hermione," Malfoy called in his sugary voice at the bottom of the stands. Resisting the urge to reply something nasty, she plastered a smile on her face and gathered her things before walking down to him.

"Yes, _Draco?_ Are you finally finished here?" He nodded and took her hand once again as he led her away from the quidditch pitch.

"Do you _have_ to hold my hand?" She complained.

"Everyone is watching." She looked back at the quidditch pitch see that everyone really was watching them, some with envy but most in disbelief. Ron and Lavender included.

"Where are we going?" He pulled her onto a bench in the courtyard and reached out his hand towards her expectantly. She looked at it for a moment, deciding whether to slap it away or not.

"The essay, Granger."

She glared at him. "Why do you need to check it? You know it's well-written."

"Yes but I need to make sure it sounds like me writing it."

"Oh for Merlin's sake-"

"Shh!" He silenced her and began to scan it thoroughly. She huffed like a child and stared out at the courtyard while he read. Come to think of it, this was the most time she had ever spent semi-willingly with Malfoy in her entire Hogwarts career. Everyone knew that Malfoy wasn't the nicest person, yet girls still fawned over him for his looks and his family remained at the top of the elite pureblood circle. Their dislike of each other was known to the entire school as well, so pulling off a fake relationship would be a lot of work. And she still had yet to explain any of this to Harry.

"This is good," he said finally, folding up the paper and stuffing it in his notebook.

"Obviously. I wrote it," she bristled. He smirked at her.

"Clearly I'm not the only arrogant one."

"I'm only arrogant in the areas where it counts and where I can prove myself, Malfoy. Plus, I don't go around acting like a jerk to anyone who isn't in Slytherin or a pureblood."

Before he could come up with a reply he was greeted by a shrill voice. "Draco! Are the rumors really true?"

Pansy Parkinson approached them with a large pout on her face. She probably thought it looked cute. Hermione thought it made her looks like a rat.

"Pansy," he greeted dully. "What rumors are you talking about?"

Pansy ignored her completely as she came closer to Malfoy. "You and the mudblood of course. It's going around the entire school. You're not really dating her are you?"

"Who I choose to date is none of your concern," he said coldly. Her presence seemed to irritate him more than Hermione had expected it to.

Pansy crossed her arms in an obvious attempt to push up her cleavage rather than look upset. "But Draco, you could do _so_ much better. Why would you want to sully yourself with a mudblood?" Hermione rolled her eyes in a similar fashion to Malfoy at this statement. Really. The word was just getting tiresome at this point.

Malfoy leaned away from Pansy and wrapped his free arm around Hermione's shoulders, pulling her close. "Leave it alone, Pansy," he warned.

She seemed to get the message and left in a huff, but not before giving Hermione a dirty look.

"Such a pain," he said tiredly as he took back his arm. Hermione gave him a dirty look that rivaled Pansy's.

"Do you _have_ to touch me so much?" She grumbled. It was weird letting her enemy touch her, even if it was just her arm.

"We're supposed to be dating," was his reply. "No one will believe the lie unless we act like it."

"What exactly do you expect me to tell people when they ask how we got together then? If I tell people it's none of their business like you told Zabini it's bound to raise some red flags."

"Tell them whatever you want."

"Some help you are," she snapped. "This was _your_ plan."

"It was _your_ lie," he countered. He was met by an icy glare. "Fine. Tell them that we accidentally ran into each other in Diagon Alley and after a heated argument you sprained your ankle. Being the gentleman I am I helped you to the nearest infirmary despite your muggle heritage and one thing led to another," he said exasperatedly.

She mulled this over for a moment. It was a simple enough story that would be easy to embellish wherever necessary. As long as no one looked too deeply into it, it might just pass as believable.

"Okay," she said finally. "I think I can make that work."

* * *

When Hermione got back to her bunk she wasn't surprised at all to see Ginny and Luna waiting for her expectantly on her bed.

"You know that's my bed right?" She pointed out.

"Tell us everything!" Ginny demanded. "Are you and Malfoy really dating? When did it happen? How long have you kept it a secret? Why haven't you told anyone-"

Hermione was amused at watching Ginny bob enthusiastically up and down with each question. She set her bag on the floor and came to sit next to the girls. "Slow down, Ginny."

Luna shifted slightly to make room for her. "Well, Hermione. Is it true?" She said in her airy voice.

She took a deep breath, getting her act together. "Yes. We've kept it a secret because we weren't sure how people would react."

"That's understandable," Ginny nodded sympathetically. "So how did it happen then?"

She gulped, trying to remember the story from earlier. "We accidentally ran into each other in Diagon Alley had a spat. As I turned to leave I tripped and sprained my ankle. You know how clumsy I am," she said with a nervous laugh. "I was surprised when Draco helped me to the nearest infirmary and well…one thing led to another and here we are."

"Wow! That is so cute!" Ginny squealed. "I always knew Malfoy was a softie underneath that cold exterior." Hermione could have laughed at how ridiculously untrue that was but thanked Merlin that Ginny didn't question her.

"Yes," Luna agreed. "It's part of what makes him so sexy," she whispered to them.

"Luna!" She exclaimed, surprised by Luna's boldness. Luna just giggled.

"You're so lucky, Hermione. My idiot brother must be so upset that he lost his chance with you. I'm sorry for his behavior at breakfast today. Sometimes I wish I wasn't related to that buffoon."

"Yes, well he did seem kind of upset about it."

"Well it's Malfoy we're talking about," Luna said. "Have you told Harry yet? I'm sure he's been wondering."

"Not yet, I was planning on telling him at dinner."

"Hermione," they heard Harry call from downstairs.

Ginny pushed Hermione off the bed. "Looks like you'll have to tell him now."

She sighed and headed to the common room. This way was getting more and more cumbersome. Harry stood patiently waiting for an explanation. She looked at him, her best friend. No. She wouldn't lie to him. If anyone would understand the truth, Harry would.

"Not here," she explained and grabbed his arm to lead him to an empty part of the hallway.

"What's going on, Hermione?" He asked without any judgement in his voice. This was one of the reasons she loved him dearly.

"It's all pretend. I just wanted to prove a point and my lie got me in trouble," she confessed. As she explained the situation to him, she was surprised at how angry he seemed to be getting.

"So Malfoy is blackmailing you?" He said flatly.

"Er, well, it's not exactly _blackmail_ per say…"

Harry looked at her concerned. "Are you sure all of this is worth it?"

Hermione sighed and let her shoulders slump. It really _was_ a lot of trouble for her, but her entire reputation at Hogwarts was at stake. "It's too late to take it back now. I would look like an even bigger fool if people knew the truth."

"You could say it was a prank?" He suggested.

"He's already told the Slytherin Quidditch team that we're dating and I already told Ginny and Luna. Plus Padma and Pavarti have probably spread it all around Hogwarts by now."

Harry looked at her sympathetically. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Just go along with it," she pleaded. "Pretend that you're okay with everything...well maybe not okay with it but just act like yourself."

His dark brows furrowed together as he frowned. "But you are planning on ending all of this eventually right?"

"I promise. I won't let it get too out of hand. Besides, I doubt Malfoy actually wants to be around me for that long."

"I trust _you_ , Hermione. I don't trust him…but I'll play along for you."

"Thank you, Harry," she said, hugging him and hoping that she would be able to keep her promise before Malfoy did something else obnoxious.


	3. The Unspoken Rule

**False Pretenses**

 **Chapter 3: The Unspoken Rule**

 **Written by: ecocolatte  
**

* * *

Hermione almost couldn't believe how quickly the gossip about her "relationship" with Malfoy had spread around the school. People seemed to be more confused than anything, with many of the Slytherins approaching Malfoy asking how he could be with a mudblood. He would always answer that it was none of their business and they seemed to get the message. Perhaps they all thought he was using her. Well, it was true. In a weird way they were using each other, except he got more benefits from it.

Not only did she have to take notes for him, but he really meant it when he said she had to complete _all_ of his school work. Lazy bastard.

Luckily he hadn't asked her to sit with him at dinner or anything stupid like that. She sat with Ginny, Luna, and Harry. Ron and Lavender were ignoring her at the other end of the table.

Trying to ignore the stares she was getting from every corner of the room, she kept her eyes fixed on her plate.

"I think Malfoy is calling you again," Ginny said pointing to the Slytherin table.

Hermione glanced over at him and indeed he seemed to be motioning for her to come over. She stared back defiantly. Whatever he needed he could get himself. He simply raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to come over.

It became a battle of wits, both of them just looking at each other challengingly. Finally, his patience broke and he narrowed his eyes just slightly enough to let her know he wasn't pleased. With an aggravated sigh, she begrudgingly made her way over to the Slytherin table. She pretended not to notice all the glares she got from the girls there.

"Yes?" She said in a sugary sweet voice that to anyone else might sound like a caring girlfriend.

Without warning, he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her practically into his lap. She froze as he leaned in close to her ear. "They need more proof," he whispered, his breath tickling her neck.

Feeling her face heat up at their proximity, she discretely tried to wiggle out of his grip but he held her still.

"There's no need to hide it anymore, Hermione," he said rather loudly. "The secret is out now, remember?"

"Draco!" She exclaimed, turning even redder as the entire Slytherin table turned to look at them now.

"It's true everyone. Granger belongs to me," he said to them as if she was a pet. Then he looked at everyone near him menacingly. "If anyone has a problem with that, you'll have to answer to me, and I'm sure you all know what a big mistake that would be."

People began to look away finally, murmuring amongst themselves about the two of them. From the corner of her eye she caught Ron looking at them with a deep scowl.

"Give a girl some warning before you do something like this," she said to Malfoy with a frown.

He smirked at her. "Don't you realize how many girls would kill to be in your position right now?"

"Arrogant prat."

"Mudblood."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Really, get some new material already. That insult is getting old."

"Stop flirting in front of people," Blaise Zabini said from the other side of the table with a smirk of his own. "It's considered rude you know."

Finally, he loosened his grip enough for her to get up and walk back to her table. Before leaving, she saw Ron still glaring at them. Just to rile him up further, she placed a hand on Malfoy's shoulder in what she hoped looked like a loving gesture and let it remain there for a moment before returning to her seat next to Harry.

Ginny nudged Hermione's arm and looked at her suggestively. "You just sat in Draco Malfoy's lap! You lucky girl."

She rubbed her temples as she felt the beginning of a headache. This was going to be an interesting year, although hopefully she would figure a way out of this charade before then. 

* * *

She and Malfoy fell into sort of a routine over the next week. He would walk with her to class to the classes they had together. In those classes she had to resist the urge to answer questions regularly, as she was met with a sharp look from him right as she was about to. Although they never kissed, _Merlin forbid_ , he would hold her hand and put his arm around her if they were in public. On days when he had Quidditch practice she would sit in the Slytherin stands or the Gryffindor stands, if Ron wasn't there, and complete his homework assignments for him. Luckily for her, it wasn't too much of an inconvenience because she was so far ahead in all her classes anyway. Although they didn't go to Hogsmeade like regular couples at Hogwarts did, no one seemed to question them about it. Ginny and Luna continued to gush over Malfoy, much to her annoyance. Harry played along but never talked about it with her. She hadn't spoken to Ron since their argument and he was too busy making out with Lavender all the time to bother talking to Harry.

Hermione was on her way back to the Gryffindor tower after a late night of work at the library when she was suddenly ambushed by a group of Slytherin girls. One of them grabbed her arm and hauled her into a dark corner.

In front of her stood an angry looking Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, and Millicent Bullstrode.

"Mudblood." Daphne sneered in greeting. The three of them crossed their arms and glared at her. Hermione felt like she was in some horrible muggle teenage movie.

"Er, can I help you?" Whatever this was about, she didn't have the time for it.

"Listen here, Granger. There's an unspoken rule at this school among the girls that none of us can actually date Malfoy," Daphne explained. _Really._ Didn't these girls have anything better to do than pine over Malfoy?

"There is?"

"You have broken this rule. And we don't like it. We don't even believe you guys are a real couple."

 _Ah, so that's what this was about._ "Okay…well we are. I have to go now," she said, not wanting to partake in this nonsense anymore. She tried to move past them but was roughly shoved back into the wall by Millicent, reminding her of their scuffle during 2nd year. "What do you want from me?" She snapped at them.

"We want you to stay away from Malfoy, you ugly girl!" Pansy said angrily, finally breaking her silence.

How would she get out of this? Just as she was about to reach for her wand voice stopped her.

"Ladies." A firm voice called from behind them. They turned to see Terrence Higgs, a prefect from Slytherin standing tall with his wand out.

"Not now, Higgs." Pansy said dismissively after recognizing him. "Go back to patrolling a different corridor. We'll be finished here soon."

Hermione gulped nervously. As smart and good at magic as she was, she was backed in a corner and had three witches facing her. Plus, Millicent could easily take her down in hand-to-hand combat if she wanted to. If she could only put some distance between herself and them she might have a fighting chance or at least be able to run back to the common room in time. Curse Malfoy and his stupid plan leaving her not enough time during the day for her own work and forcing her to stay out nearly past curfew. She made a mental note to yell at him in the morning.

She bet Higgs would in fact leave them alone since they were all Slytherin.

"Sorry," he said sternly. "But I can't let you do that. Leave her alone and return to the Slytherin tower and I won't take any points away for threatening another student."

 _Oh, well that was unexpected._ Hermione looked at him in a silent thanks.

Daphne whirled around and glared at him. "You can't be serious."

"Stop behaving like children. Go already," he said, returning the glare and pointing down the hallway.

The three girls reluctantly made their way down the hall, casting dark looks back at her until they were out of sight. Once they rounded the corner, Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Are you alright, Granger?" Higgs asked her, stepping closer to make sure she wasn't injured.

"I'm fine, thank you." She clutched her bag closer to her chest.

"I guess dating Malfoy is bringing you more trouble than you expected?" He offered.

She looked down at her feet. "You could say that."

"Well you're not very popular among the Slytherin girls right now. Our common room is filled with gossip," he said. She was surprised he was still talking to her. Not the typical Slytherin male behavior. It was actually kind of refreshing.

"Well I never have been in the first place since I'm not a pureblood."

He grimaced when she said that. "Don't listen to any of that. It doesn't mean anything in the end." He looked around to make sure no other Slytherin girls were waiting to ambush her. "Would you like me to walk you back?"

"That's okay, Higgs. It's not too far. Thank you again."

"You're welcome. If they bother you again let me know," he said nodding at her before walking away.

 _One of the decent Slytherins_ , she thought with a smile. _Terrence Higgs. I'll remember him for sure._

* * *

"Hurry up, we don't have all day," Draco demanded as Hermione frantically searched for the correct root near the base of a tall tree. They had been partnered together for their potions class and pairs were sent off to obtain specific ingredients. Hermione and Draco were sent to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Of course, he didn't bother to help her.

"Sorry, I'll try to move my eyes faster," she retorted with a snort.

"Did you just snort at me?" Draco asked in disbelief and a hint of disgust. "Muggles really are barbaric."

Feeling her anger flare up at his comment, she whirled around to face him. Just as she was about to tell him off he glanced behind them, looked back at her with a smirk, and gently pushed her so that her back was touching the tree. He trapped her body with his and put one arm next to her head to prevent her from going anywhere.

Hermione's face turned bright red at their position. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Oi! Get a room you two!" Blaise Zabini called from a distance as he approached them with Pansy looking annoyed.

Malfoy nonchalantly leaned back from her, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the tree. "It's not polite to walk-in on people, Zabini." Hermione couldn't help but notice for the first time how suddenly natural it seemed to just let him hold her hand like this.

"It's not polite to make-out in front of other people," the raven-haired boy said in response. "Granger, you should teach your man better."

It took her a moment to realize 'her man' was in reference to Malfoy. "You know how, Draco is." She said for lack of anything better to say. The four of them stood there awkwardly for a moment until Pansy curled her lips in disgust at Hermione and pulled on Blaise's arm.

"Come on, let's just finish the assignment." She said, walking quickly past them into the forest.

"You two are going in the Forbidden Forest?" Hermione asked. She was surprised that Professor Snape would send students into the forest alone.

"Not very far," Blaise called over his shoulder as he followed Pansy in. She watched him disappear with some concern, but soon forgot as Malfoy bent down and yanked a small plant out of the ground. He held it up to her.

"This is what we need right?" He asked as he dangled it in front of her face as if she were blind.

"Yes. Did you know that was there this entire time?" She had been looking for it for the last twenty minutes rummaging around in the dirt…

"I noticed it when Zabini was talking," he said with a shrug and shoved it into her hands. The root was still covered in dirt and it got all over her fingers.

"Thanks a lot," she said sarcastically as she shook the plant to get rid of the loose dirt and placed it in her bag. When she looked up he had already started walking back towards the castle. "Wait for me!"

He looked back at her and smirked before slightly bending down and clapping his hands. "Here, Hermione! Come on!" He called as if she were a dog. How degrading.

She grit her teeth and stomped over to him. "Jerk."

A few other students had started walking back towards the castle too. Noticing this, Draco grabbed her hand again and led them back to the castle. It briefly occurred to her as they walked that had subconsciously thought of him as Draco rather than Malfoy for the first time.


	4. Higgs

**False Pretenses**

 **Chapter 4: Higgs**

 **Written by: ecocolatte**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi everyone! I had a huge burst of creative energy last night, so here's another update. Slightly longer chapter this time because I felt like breaking it into two parts would take away from the story more than anything. Also, I'm having some formatting problems with Chapter 2. Does it appear in bold for you? Please send me a PM if you notice anything weird about it. As always, please enjoy and review. Reviews are what really keep me motivated to write more! I will have a special message for my dedicated reviewers once the story is complete. Favorites and follows are also greatly appreciated.

* * *

It had been yet another annoying day of questions and harassment from girls who fancied Draco, although nothing as serious or scary as Pansy. They somehow always managed to corner her during the moments when she was by herself. Hermione had decided that if she was going to pretend he was her boyfriend, thinking of him as Malfoy and calling him Draco was too complicated. Harry seemed to be avoiding both her and Ron for the moment and only talking to Ginny. Overall, it seemed like a no-win situation for her. Without a boyfriend she was disliked as the weird bookworm. With a boyfriend she was disliked as the girl Draco Malfoy was dating.

Finally, she had a few hours of peace and chose to come to her favorite corner of the library to get in some early preparation for OWLs. She had finished all of Draco's homework for the week, so there was no need for her to come with him quidditch practice today. Also, it was a Friday, so most students were anywhere but the library. As she scanned the bookshelf in front of her looking for the advanced transfiguration textbook, she finally spotted it on the top shelf. Except, it wasn't placed neatly in the row. Some idiot had been too lazy to put it back properly and placed it laying horizontally on top of all the other books.

 _Imbeciles!_ She thought as she stood on her tiptoes and reached as high as she could with her arm. Of course, she wasn't tall enough. Even jumping she couldn't quite reach the book.

"Allow me," a familiar voice said as a long arm reached up with ease and retrieved the textbook. Her eyes followed the hand, up the arm, and into the face of Terrence Higgs. He handed the book to her.

"Thank you, Higgs."

"Call me, Terrence. I actually don't like it when people use my last name," he confessed. Once again, it seemed like he actually wanted to have a conversation.

"Terrence it is. This is twice now that you've come to my rescue," she teased. "How can I ever repay you?"

He ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "No need. It's all part of the job of being a prefect I suppose. That reminds me, have you had any trouble with Slytherin girls again?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle. It takes more than some gossip and name-calling to rattle me."

"Yeah, well I meant like being physically threatened," he clarified. "I was worried it might happen again."

 _He worried about me?_ "If anything happens I promise I'll let you know," she said with a smile. "Although hopefully it won't come to that."

He eyed the book that she had been helplessly trying to reach. "Preparing for OWL's this early?"

Feeling a little embarrassed, she looked down at the floor. "Yes…you know how the phrase goes. 'Bookworm Granger' and all that nonsense. I mean _really_ , why is it so bad to like to study?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "I wasn't judging." He then reached into his own bag and took out an advanced herbology textbook. "They say the same about me sometimes in Slytherin. Want to share a table?"

Hermione was speechless. Never had anyone actually asked her to share a table to study before except for Ron and Harry when they needed help with their homework. She couldn't help feeling her face break out into a wide grin as she nodded.

As they sat in a comfortable silence across from each other at a table, she looked at Terrence while he was engrossed in his book. Everyone in the school seemed to be obsessed with Draco's looks, but Terrence was kind of cute too. He had dirty blonde hair and long bangs that almost covered his green eyes but were swept to the side. He wasn't as tall as Draco, but he had to be at least 5'10. Still taller than her.

He seemed to sense her staring and looked up. She quickly looked back down at her textbook in an attempt to hide her blush at being caught.

After about an hour of studying, Hermione decided she needed a break. Stretching her arms out in front of her and flexing her fingers, she sighed in contentment. Terrence looked up at her and grinned.

"Too much studying for you?"

"Just needed to stretch," she explained, leaning back in her chair and pushing it back off the ground. This is course, was a terrible idea. There was a loud crash, she lost her balance and the chair toppled over backwards. Unbelievingly, a part of the chair split off and her hand hit that part when she landed.

She looked up at the ceiling in utter embarrassment, expecting him to laugh at her. Instead, he quickly came around to her side of the table looking concerned. "Are you alright?" He asked as he helped her to her feet.

"I think so…"

"You're bleeding!" He exclaimed, pointing to her hand. Indeed, there was a slight gash across the back of her hand that was bleeding quite profusely for a shallow cut.

"Ow!" She said annoyed as it started to sting. "Must have been from the chair."

"Let's get you to the hospital wing."

* * *

"Miss Granger, really you should behave like an adult in the library. You have no business floundering around with the chairs," Nurse Poppy scolded her as she put some rubbing alcohol on Hermione's cut.

Hermione winced as it burned her cut. Apparently it was a bit deeper than she thought. Just as Poppy was about to bandage it, they were interrupted by a loud cry of pain.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Professor Snape drawled as he hauled two second years into the infirmary. Both of them had terrible burns on their hands and faces and were crying. "Another potions accident. These idiot children shouldn't be allowed in my classroom," he explained, fuming as he shoved them onto the nearest cots.

"Good heavens!" Poppy cried. She handed the bandage to Terrence. "Just wrap it around her hand gently," she explained and hurriedly rushed over to the other two students and closed the curtains around the beds.

Terrence carefully unrolled the bandage and she held out her hand. "Does it still hurt?"

"It stings a little," she admitted. He gently took her hand in his, causing her face to heat up at his soft touch, and began to wrap her hand. After wrapping it around three times, he taped it closed.

"I think that should do right?"

She lifted her hand up to examine his work and flexed her fingers. It was a little bit loose, but it was probably okay. "Seems fine to me."

Unexpectedly, Terrence grabbed onto her hand again, his fingers lightly traced the outline of the bandage. "Terrence?" She breathed, unsure of what he was doing.

"Hermione," he said after a moment. "I know this might seem inappropriate…you have a boyfriend after all…" Her heart began to race. "But would you like to sneak to go to Hogsmeade with me tonight? No one would see us. It might be fun."

"I…I don't know," she stammered. She really wanted to. Would that be considered cheating? But she and Draco weren't technically together so…

"I'll wait for you at 9." He said hopefully.

Before she could answer, the door swung open and Terrence immediately dropped her hand and stepped back. Draco stood there, still in his quidditch uniform, with a neutral expression on his face and her schoolbag in one hand.

"D-Draco!" She yelped in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Quidditch practice ended early so I came looking for you. Madame Prince told me you might be here. I was worried, and you forgot your bag," he said with a sweet smile that probably would have made any other girl melt. She took her bag from him.

"Uh, thanks," she said, looking between the two of them awkwardly. "You know Terrence right? He actually came to my rescue yesterday when Pansy and her friends ambushed me."

"Higgs," He greeted politely. "I suppose I should offer you my thanks for rescuing her." Terrence didn't say anything and just stared at Draco. Draco seemed to notice his coldness and quickly turned and began walking down the hall without sparing him another glance. "Let's go, Hermione."

Hermione was torn. She wasn't ready to leave yet but it was clear from Draco's tone that she didn't have much of a choice.

She sighed in defeat. "Okay. Wait for me!" She waved apologetically at Terrence with her bandaged hand and ran after Draco.

They walked in silence, Hermione trailing a few paces behind Draco. Her thoughts drifted towards her conversation with Terrence. If Draco clearly wasn't interested in her and vice versa, would it really be so bad to have fun with someone who might actually be? She had heard of married people who had arranged marriages letting their partners do whatever they wanted. Although they definitely weren't in that same situation-

"Oomf!" Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Draco stop in front of her and collided with his back.

He turned around, his face still expressionless. "Let me see your hand," he ordered, holding out his palm.

"What?" She asked in confusion. Why would he of all people care about her injury?

"Just give me your hand," He said tonelessly. She tentatively placed her bandaged hand in his. He examined it, lightly pulling the gauzy material. Suddenly, with a deep scowl he unwrapped it before she could say anything and took out his wand.

"What are you doing?" She cried out in protest but made no efforts to stop his actions. Ignoring her, he murmured a cleaning spell at the bandage and put his wand away. He reached for her hand again and began to re-wrap it.

"He didn't do it properly." He said, clearly annoyed.

"But, Draco…my blood," she said, surprised that he would willingly put his hands anywhere near a fresh injury on a muggle.

Again, he ignored her and neatly wrapped her hand, securing the bandage with a knot. This time it felt secure around her hand. Before she could process anything else, he turned and began walking down the hall again. She trotted after him.

"Don't talk to Higgs again."

She stopped. "Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said," he said tightly. She glared at his back. How dare he try and dictate who she talks to.

"I'll talk to whoever I want." At this, he whirled around with a fierce glare.

"Need I remind you of our agreement? You do as I say!" He turned around again and kept walking. "And try to stay away from Pansy. She's a pain to deal with."

 _And to think we might have actually had a civilized moment just now,_ she thought angrily. Fine. If that was how he was going to be, then it seemed she had a Hogsmeade date tonight. It wasn't as if Draco was going to ask her anyways.

* * *

After much debate over what to wear for her date with Terrence, Hermione had finally decided on a pair of dark jeans, some brown knee-high boots, a light-blue buttoned blouse and a cozy maroon sweater. It was warm enough for the cool autumn night and light enough for a night out. Normally she didn't go around the wizarding world wearing muggle clothes, but tonight she wanted to feel like herself.

"Going somewhere?" Ginny asked as she attempted to sneak through common room. She just happened to be there working on some homework.

"Oh, Ginny! Erm, yes I'm going to…Hogsmeade?"

Ginny looked at her suspiciously. "At 9pm?" Before Hermione could answer, Ginny's face broke out into a grin reminiscent of the Cheshire Cat. "You're sneaking out on a Hogsmeade date with Malfoy? That is _so_ romantic!"

She let out a breath. "Y-yes. Don't say anything okay? We don't want to get in trouble."

"My lips are sealed! Now go! You don't want to be late for your date," Ginny said practically shoving Hermione out the door. She wondered what Ginny would think if she knew the truth.

A cool breeze greeted her as she entered the dark hallway. Terrence stepped out from behind a pillar wearing a light sweater and dark jeans.

"I'm glad you decided to come," he said.

She smiled at him, admiring his face. "I am too."

He held out his hand, reminding her of Draco. Shaking her head trying to rid her thoughts of anything to do with Draco, she placed her uninjured hand in his.

They snuck down to Hogsmeade through the Honeydukes passage, which was luckily still open for another hour. It was lovely, they walked around the town which was beautifully lit by the moonlight and the lights from the shops at night. He bought her some candy from Honeydukes and admired the fine tea sets displayed in the store window of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop.

Every passing minute with Terrence made her feel truly special – a feeling she hadn't shared with a boy since Viktor Krum in fourth year. It was like dancing on clouds as they held hands and wandered the streets.

It was now about 11 p.m. They sat together on a bench in front of a fountain. The fountain had statues of hippogriffs with their wings outstretched in the center. Dumbledore had the fountain built to honor Buckbeak.

"Here," he said, handing her a rose he had transfigured from a stick on the ground.

"Thanks," she giggled. "Tonight was a lot of fun."

"Would you want to go out again maybe?" He asked.

Hermione hesitated. She wanted to, but what would Draco do if he ever found out?

"Ah, sorry." Terrence said noticing the look on her face, running a hand through his hair and standing up. "What am even I doing? You have a boyfriend. This must be a huge bother to you."

"N-No that's not it," she said frantically. She should just tell him the truth, maybe he would understand. Besides, Terrence was kind and he would surely keep it a secret. "Look, for reasons that are too complicated to explain Draco was pretending to be my boyfriend."

He looked at her confused. "Pretending?"

"Yes it's all just made up. We're not really dating. Although," she felt her face heating up as she said the next part, clutching the rose to her chest and looking down. "It might be nice to have a real boyfriend." _Merlin, did I actually say that out loud?_

There was a long pause as Terrence let this information sink in.

"You've got to be joking! No way," he exclaimed, seeming frustrated all of a sudden.

"Huh?" He paced back and forth in front of her.

"Why would I date someone like you if you're not Malfoy's girlfriend?"

Now she was just confused. "Terrence?"

"Really, Granger. You should tell a guy something like that earlier. What a bloody waste of time this has been."

 _Waste of time?_ "I don't follow," she said.

He finally stopped pacing and looked at her. "Sorry. Malfoy ruined my relationship a year ago, so I wanted to steal his girlfriend to get him back." Her face fell as he went on with his explanation. "I just wanted him to know how it felt."

She was in too much shock to notice the rose slip from her fingers and land on the ground in front of her. Terrence's face morphed into an uncaring smirk.

"Let's just forget all this happened, okay?" He turned to leave but was stopped by a cold voice.

"I thought so," Draco said, stepping out from the darkness behind the fountain. _Had he been there the whole time?_

"Malfoy!" Terrence yelped in surprise, fear washing over his features as he stepped back.

"Revenge is an ugly thing, Higgs." Draco walked over to them.

"Shut up, Malfoy! You're the one who stole Tracey from me."

"I don't recall stealing anyone. If anything, your girlfriend fell for me all on her own. And I didn't even like her in that way so nothing ever happened."

" _Liar!_ Everything was going fine and then suddenly she broke up with me, telling me she fell in love with you. That couldn't have just magically happened."

"Either way, Higgs, I don't remember. I've barely spoken to the girl."

Hermione stood up from the bench, looking down at her feet. She was afraid he would be upset with her when all this was over. _He'll probably break our deal and tell the whole school_ , she thought bitterly. After all, she had just given him fresh embarrassing information to tell the school as well.

"Terrence," she said, her voice shaking a bit. "Everything you did, everything you said…was it all a lie?" She thought back to when he rescued her from being harassed by Pansy and her friends, when he studied with her in the library, when he wrapped her cut in the infirmary. He had seemed so concerned and genuinely interested in her as a person.

Terrence looked at her pitifully. "It's your own fault you got tricked. I mean really, how desperate for a guy are you, Granger? I say and do a few nice things and suddenly you're all over me." She hung her head in shame.

"There's no way I'd ever date an ugly, worthless, cheap mudblood slut like you," he finished with a smug smirk.

She gasped at his cruel words. There it was. _Mudblood._ Normally it didn't affect her because she assumed it wasn't actually personal, but this time it hurt. She was stunned into silence with an ache in her chest as his horrible words sunk in. Her vision became slightly blurry as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Higgs," Draco said without any emotion his his voice. Terrence turned his head to look at him. Draco lunged forward in a quick motion and slammed his fist into Terrence's jaw, knocking him to the ground.

Terrence looked up at them from the ground. "What the hell!?" He demanded, clutching his face which was already starting to bruise. Hermione looked at Draco, shocked by his unusual protective behavior. Noticing her glance at Draco, Terrence narrowed his eyes. "You two _are_ really dating!"

"We're not," Draco said, putting his arm around her shoulders and turning them towards the road back to the castle. "But she does belong to me. I don't like it when you hurt her for no reason."

 _I'm not your property_ , Hermione thought, but it had no malice or annoyance behind it.

"Any word about this to anyone, Higgs, and I'll make sure you're the laughing stock at Hogwarts and at the bottom of the social chain in the wizarding world for the rest of your life," he said darkly. "Let's go."

As he pulled her along, she looked sadly back at Terrence who was slowly getting up from the ground rubbing his face and muttering to himself. They walked in silence up the path back to Hogwarts. It had gotten colder since she left. The wrapped her arms around herself, trying not to shiver. Draco noticed this and pulled her a little closer.

"Did you know the entire time?" She asked him quietly.

"Yes." He said simply. "You shouldn't be so naïve. You can't just trust every Slytherin you meet. Obviously you should know that by now after all these years dealing with me."

She decided to ignore this insult. "How did you know where to find me though?"

"I overheard your conversation in the infirmary before I came in."

She let this sink in. "So you knew everything…yet you still came?"

He dropped his arm from around her and sped up a little bit. "Perhaps. But no more getting me involved in this nonsense though, Hermione. And don't do something stupid like getting all depressed over your little incident with that loser, Higgs. Just stick to our deal like you promised."

 _Hermione._ Draco had just called her by her name even though there was no one around. And he didn't mention anything about blabbing to the school about this. Could it be, in his own way he was trying to comfort her?

Suddenly, there was a light feeling in her stomach. Butterflies. She glanced up at Draco, able to make out the side of his face in the moonlight. The blue-tint of the moon accentuated his jawline and made his grey eyes stand out against his pale skin and light blonde hair. Maybe the girls at Hogwarts weren't so crazy after all for liking him for his looks. He really was the most handsome guy there.

"Hurry up. It's getting colder," he said glancing back to make sure she was still following him.

"Sorry." She sped up until she finally matched his pace.

It just wasn't possible! This was Draco Malfoy. He hated her. She hated him. Or did she? She had a feeling that things were beginning to change in more ways than one.


	5. Rain

**False Pretenses**

 **Chapter 5: Rain**

 **Written by: ecocolatte**

* * *

Hermione woke up to the sound of rain hitting the window close to her bed. The events of last night came back to her slowly as she remembered the horrible thing that Terrence, no, _Higgs,_ said to her. Never in her life had she felt so stupid. She really should have known better than to just trust him so quickly. It wasn't as if she didn't know who he was before they began talking. It was just that she didn't know much about him since he was more of a quiet person who seemed to stay out of people's way. She was glad that Draco had followed them and brought her back to the castle.

After getting ready, she headed downstairs to the great hall for breakfast. Just as she was about to go inside, Terrence Higgs was also going in at the same moment. She looked at him. He looked at her. Then, he quickly averted his eyes and rushed inside ahead of her.

"Morning," Draco said from behind her. _Oh, no wonder Higgs rushed off so quickly._

She turned to look up at him. "Morning. So…what do you need today?"

He smirked at her, seemingly pleased that she was back to honoring their deal. "Glad you asked. I've been asked by Snape to get more roots for his potion today."

"Why would Professor Snape ask you do that instead of me?" She asked. Normally Professor Snape chose his best student in the class for special assignments and it had always been her in the past.

"2nd in the class, remember?" He said condescendingly. And there was the arrogance again. Merlin, he just loved to infuriate her!

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Well at least it's good to know nothing has changed."

He smirked. "Why would anything have changed?"

"Well I thought after last night-"

"I dealt with Higgs," he said quickly, cutting her off. "Besides, that little incident will be useful for me in the future in case I need to train you," he said with an even bigger smirk. "I'll find you after lunch to go get Snape's stuff."

Draco grabbed her hand before she could protest and led them into the Great Hall and they parted ways to go to their tables. She found Harry sitting by himself reading the paper and took a seat next to him.

"You alright, Hermione?" Harry asked her as he put down the newspaper he was reading. "You look a little bit tense."

She huffed angrily and began to fill her plate with food. "He's an ass."

"Should I talk to him?"

"No, I'll deal with it."

He frowned at her attitude and fully turned to look at her. "Did something happen?"

"I'll tell you about it later," she said. Harry deserved to know what happened with Higgs. Maybe he could even give her some advice about how to deal with Draco's confusing moods.

"What happened to your hand?" Harry asked looking at the thin scab. She had taken the bandage off since it had mostly healed overnight.

"I fell on a chair and the wood broke," she explained. He gave her a concerned look. "I'll explain later…"

Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table at Draco. He noticed her gaze and gave a small wave and a sweet smile, always playing the loving boyfriend. A few girls noticed and stared dreamily at him. _If only they knew_ , she thought bitterly as she smiled sweetly back at him.

How could he be so enticing to all the girls despite his horrid personality? But was he really all that bad? Thinking back over the years of how he had tormented and bullied her, who else was he mean to? Despite being very vocal about his dislike of muggles, the only people he ever made fun of besides her, Harry and Ron, was Neville…and everyone made fun of Neville.

"So things have been kind of awkward lately with Ron," Harry began cautiously, shoving his uneaten eggs around on his plate and trying to avoid eye contact.

Hermione turned her attention back to Harry. "You've spoken to him?"

"Here and there. It's hard to avoid someone that you share a room with."

"And?"

"Well, we've kind of sorted things out a little bit. After all, he's my roommate and my teammate on the Quidditch team. And with the big match next week…well it's difficult when we don't get along," he said. "You're not mad are you?"

She smiled at him. Harry was always so nice to check these things with her. "Of course not, Harry. Just because Ron and I are having a spat right now doesn't mean you can't still have your friends."

He let out a relieved breath and beamed at her. "Thanks for understanding. Did you want to hang out later today?"

"I can't. I have to help Draco do something for Professor Snape."

"Sounds like fun," he said sarcastically.

"Yes," she said in the same tone. "I can't wait!"

* * *

The rain was coming down very heavily by the time Hermione was ready to meet Draco. The castle looked rather dreary in this kind of weather, but it also meant the castle was relatively quiet since everyone was inside. As she waited outside the Slytherin dorm for Draco to come out, she noticed Pansy walking down the hallway towards her.

She stepped towards a nearby pillar, hoping to avoid another confrontation with the annoying girl. Pansy stopped a few feet away from her, just staring at her. It was rather awkward as Hermione didn't know what to do.

"Mudblood," she said with disdain. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Waiting for Draco." Really, this girl needed to find better things to do than pick on her.

Pansy narrowed her eyes and scowled. "He's just using you. You can't seriously believe that Draco Malfoy would ever put his hands on a mudblood."

She almost laughed at the irony. _If only Pansy knew_. Instead, she played the innocent girlfriend. "Draco and I are very happy together."

"You're a fool. And it won't last. Draco deserves someone better."

"Someone like you?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

Before she could answer Draco came out and looked between them suspiciously. "Hermione. Pansy," he greeted. Pansy simply walked past him into the Slytherin tower without a word.

"What was that about?" He asked with a frown. "I thought I told you to stay away from Pansy."

She glared at him. "Tell her to stay away from me then. It's not like I ask her to come talk to me you know."

"Whatever," he said handing her an umbrella. "We need to go down by the lake and gather water lily stems. Snape is trying to make some potion to counteract a love potion's effects."

" _Professor_ Snape," she corrected. He just rolled his eyes at her.

* * *

"Walk faster! I'm getting wet," Draco complained as Hermione tried to keep up with him and hold the umbrella over his head at the same time.

 _This is utterly ridiculous!_ She glowered at him. Originally she thought he had given her the umbrella to cover herself. But no, the umbrella was for her to hold over his head while he strutted about in the rain like a prince. The rain was really coming down hard and the wind was beginning to pick up.

"Maybe we should do this later?" She said, trying to keep her hair out of her face.

"We're almost there. Let's just get it over with."

They finally reached the water lily patch. Draco took the umbrella from her as she squinted through the rain and began collecting the lilies.

"Can't you at least cover me with the umbrella too?"

He smirked at her as he held the umbrella over his head. "No. You should have brought your own."

"You didn't tell me we were going outside."

"So? I thought the brains of the golden trio would have been smarter and brought weather protection anyway," he sneered.

Hermione yanked another lily out of the water aggressively. "You don't have to be such an ass." Her hair was beginning to get wet and it was sticking to her face. She felt like a puppy stuck outside in the rain and hated every minute of it. She had always been a stay-inside during the rain kind of girl.

She looked back at Draco who was standing at the edge of the water near her, watching her struggle with the stupid plants. _Such a gentleman_ , she thought bitterly.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a burst of lightning struck a nearby tree causing one of the branches to snap off. It fell heavily off into the water which splashed Hermione. Well, if she wasn't soaked earlier, she definitely was now.

"I think we should go back inside," she said as she pulled the last lily she could hold out of the water. Draco shrugged and handed her the umbrella again.

"Better keep up then." He took off quickly and she had to jog just to match his pace.

"Slow down!" She panted. The coldness from her wet clothes was starting to affect her now and she was getting tired.

"No. We've got to get out of this blasted storm before it gets worse!" He insisted, grabbing her arm and pulling her forward. His hand was warm despite the cold air.

 _I guess not all Slytherins are cold-blooded_ , she thought to herself. Come to think of it, despite his arrogant and harsh demeanor towards her all these years, he had never actually touched her until their recent agreement. Probably because he was disgusted by her, but then why would he suddenly just go along with it? Even if it was just a sham, it wasn't as if anyone was watching them right now.

She must have slowed down a bit as she was thinking all of this because he pulled her a little more to make her walk faster, but he was careful not to yank her forward.

The butterflies were back. Damn them.

By the time they finally reached the castle and were inside, Hermione felt quite like a wet dog. Her robes clung to her heavily and her hair was matted around her face. Draco, although slightly damp, was perfectly fine.

He took one look at her once the castle doors closed and burst out laughing.

"You look terrible."

"I feel terrible," she bit out and handed him the water lilies. _Asshole. I only look this way because you wouldn't share the damn umbrella._

A giggle from behind them caused them to turn around. Ron and Lavender were coming down the hallway hand in hand, laughing to each other about something. They looked happy.

Clenching her fists, she turned back towards Draco and looked pointedly at the ground. He seemed to catch on and in one smooth motion wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She gasped as his lips lightly touched her forehead.

It was such an intimate gesture that it caught her by surprise. Heat rushed to her face, and suddenly she wasn't cold anymore. He let his forehead linger on hers for a moment before pulling back, his arm still around her. His expression told her to play along because he knew Ron was watching.

Ron and Lavender had stopped giggling. In fact, Ron looked livid, but before he could say anything Lavender dragged him away.

"Relax," Draco told her, keeping an eye on the two of them as they continued down the hallway and only looked back at her once they were out of sight. Noticing her bright red face he rolled his eyes. "Honestly. Haven't you ever been kissed on the forehead before?"

Hermione shook her head shyly. The only time anyone had actually kissed her was when Viktor Krum kissed her on the hand at the ball. Although everyone thought that Viktor might have been her first kiss, he wasn't. She hadn't had her first kiss yet. It almost seemed like Draco was robbing her of firsts.

He smirked at her. "I'll keep that in mind."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry about it."

Suddenly she became acutely aware of the fact that he was still holding her. "Uh…Draco? You arm…"

He looked down at his arm around her waist, as if noticing it for the first time, and gently pushed her away. "Sorry."

Without anything further, he quickly turned and began walking down the hall.

"Where are you going now?"

" _We_ are going to the library. You still have to do my Arithmancy homework."

She sighed, ignoring the dampness of her robes and followed him obediently. Draco really knew how to be an ass when he wanted to be, but he was also quite gentle. In fact, now that she thought about it, he wasn't a bad student either. There _had_ to be some other reason why he was making her do his homework.

Regardless, it didn't seem like he was going to share that information with her. She would just have to find out herself. It also dawned on her that although it annoyed her seeing Ron and Lavender happy together, it didn't bother has as much as she thought it would have. Maybe pretending with Draco was doing her some good after all.


	6. Getting Sick

**False Pretenses**

 **Chapter 6: Getting Sick**

 **Written by: ecocolatte  
**

 **A/N:** Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. I have had the biggest writing block ever and was super busy with midterms. Like I said, updates are just kind of whenever I have time. Anyways, thanks for any reviews, follows, and favorites! I read every single review and take each one seriously. You all are the best!

* * *

Hermione was surprised when Draco didn't take his usual seat next to her in class. Looking around the room, he wasn't even there. _That means I can finally answer questions again_ , she thought smirking to herself. It felt good to be able to raise her hand without receiving sharp looks from him every time she did. He was probably ditching class anyway.

It was strange though, he didn't show up for any of their other classes together. Now that she thought about it, she didn't see him at breakfast either. Some pretend girlfriend she was - not even noticing when her "boyfriend" was absent. Not that she minded a little personal freedom, but she was starting to get worried. She decided to go down to the Quidditch Pitch during his practice time after classes were done. He wasn't there either. Now she was definitely a bit concerned.

"Zabini!" She called, as he flew relatively close to her. Hopefully she wasn't overstepping, but she had seen the two of them talking before. Maybe he knew where Draco was.

"Hello, Granger." He greeted as he landed in front of her gracefully. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Draco today? He wasn't in class."

"Yes he mumbled something about feeling under the weather this morning before breakfast. I reckon he's been in bed all day. He didn't tell you?"

She frowned. "No, he didn't."

Zabini hopped off his broom. "Come on, I'll take you to his room."

"His room? But that's against the rules!"

He smirked at her. Honestly, what was it with the Slytherins and the smirking!? "Don't you want to see your boyfriend? I'm sure it would make him feel better." His tone was so sugary sweet that it almost made her suspicious that Draco had told him of their ruse.

Hermione sighed. "Okay. But if you get me in trouble, you'll regret it." She really did mean it too. Despite being the top student in her house, being associated with Harry seemed her into more trouble than others.

"Whatever you say, Granger." Zabini replied with a chuckle, motioning for her to follow him.

As they walked through the corridor to the Slytherin dungeons, Hermione kept nervously glancing around for Filch or another teacher.

"Relax, Granger." Zabini said from in front of her as the finally reached the door. He gave the password and led her inside. The Slytherin common room was a lot more elegant than she was expecting, but exactly as Harry and Ron had described to her…there was something empty about it.

Everything was a rich green or silver color, and the air was cold. A few Slytherins lounging about in the common room immediately quieted down to stare at her unwelcome intrusion. Zabini wordlessly ignored them, gave another password to the boy's hallway, and opened a dark wooden door.

"This is our room," he explained quietly. It was dark inside and the curtains were closed. Zabini waved his wand at them to open them for a bit of natural light.

She looked at him in disbelief. "You mean only two people have to share a room in Slytherin?" This made the lack of privacy in the Gryffindor dorm rooms abundantly clear.

"Money."

"Ah."

"Come on," he motioned her inside. There were two beds on opposite ends of the room covered in dark green blankets. The Malfoy family crest sat proudly on the large trunk in front of one of them.

"Wake up, Malfoy." Zabini said, nudging him a little while Hermione stood awkwardly at the foot of the bed.

"Go away," a raspy voice that sounded nothing like Draco's said weakly. _Wow, he really is sick._

"Your girlfriend is here to see you," he said teasingly. There was a groan before Draco finally lifted his head and squinted at her, as if not quite believing what he was seeing. She gave him a small wave.

"Alright, Zabini. You can go," he said. Zabini nodded at them and left, closing the door quietly behind him. Draco slowly sat up, coughing and rubbing his eyes.

"So…You're sick?" She asked, stating the obvious.

"Of course I'm sick you idiot," he sneered at her, although it didn't sound nearly as harsh as he had probably intended with the rasp in his throat. "We spent an hour in the rain yesterday. Why aren't you sick?"

Now it was her turn to smirk. "Guess my muggle immune system is stronger than yours." He made a face but didn't say anything. Feeling unsure of what to do, she was about to turn to leave when he suddenly began coughing violently.

She immediately ran to his side and rubbed circles on his back. "It's okay, it's okay," she said gently. The last time she had seen someone this sick from the weather was when her dad came down with pneumonia last year. It was a good thing she knew how to take care of him.

Noticing a glass of water on his bedside table, she handed it to him. He took a few sips as the coughing finally ceased. He took a deep breath before he gave her a cold glare. She set the glass back on the table.

"What do you want?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"I was just checking on you. You weren't in class and didn't tell me anything."

"Worried?" He said with an arrogant grin. She gave him a flat look. "Well I don't need your pity."

"I wasn't pitying you, Draco. But if you don't need anything I suppose I should leave. Besides, what would people think?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Nothing they aren't thinking already." She had to admit he had a point there. As she was about to get up and leave, he put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"You don't have to leave," he said quietly. She was surprised by his words. He sounded vulnerable and lonely, nothing like his usual arrogant self.

"Will you be nice to me if I stay?"

He looked at her with a smug expression. "Only if you behave."

She looked at him sharply. "Draco, if you're going to be a prat-"

"Okay, okay. Just…just keep me company for a little while longer."

Hermione sighed and noticed a chair on the other side of his bed. She walked around the bed and made herself comfortable in the chair, noticing that his eyes followed her every move as if he was afraid she would leave. "I suppose I can stay. I have all your homework to work on anyway." Draco nodded at her and got back under the covers.

After a while it seemed like he had fallen asleep. She wasn't sure how long she had been there. It was a rather strange way to spend her day, sitting beside Draco while he slept. It was almost like something a real couple would do. But that was just it. They weren't a real couple. She knew that. He certainly knew that. So why would he ask her to stay? Surely he must have other friends to keep him company.

She was brought out of her thoughts as the door opened and Zabini strolled in still in his quiddich uniform. He apparently didn't notice her because he began to disrobe and was halfway done taking off his shirt when she felt her face heating up.

"Hi," she squeaked. He whirled around with wide eyes and yanked his shirt back down.

"Merlin, Granger. Give me a heart attack why don't you!" He hissed quietly so to not disturb Draco.

"Sorry."

"I'm surprised you're still here," he said as he opened the wardrobe to put away his robes.

"Well, he asked me to stay for a bit. And besides I was worried about him," she said. Even though she was trying to play the concerned girlfriend role, she couldn't help but realize that part of it was true. She was a little worried about his condition.

There was knock on the door and Theodore Nott strolled in. "Zabini, have you seen my-" his sentence cut off as he noticed her in the corner. He curled his lips in disgust, a reaction she was used to by now from all the Slytherins. "What's the mudblood doing in here?"

"Visiting Malfoy. And no, I haven't seen your medallion but you should ask Snape. You might have left it the classroom," Zabini said.

"Right," Nott replied and immediately closed the door without sparing Hermione another glance.

Zabini put on his regular school robe and headed towards the door. "Just so you know, it's dinner time. See you around, Granger."

Dinner time? She must have been here longer than she thought. She came over and tentatively placed her hand on Draco's forehead to feel his temperature. It seemed to be relatively normal, just a little bit warm and his breathing seemed even. He looked very handsome when he slept. Most people tended to look younger when they were asleep, but Draco just looked…relaxed. A quality that he seldom had around her. The two of them always seemed to have their guards up, silently daring each other to break the deal first. Without thinking about it, she let her fingers run gently down the side of his face, brushing a few blonde strands of hair away from his eyes.

At this rate he definitely wasn't going to be down in time for dinner. She decided she would bring something back for him.

* * *

"So Malfoy is sick?" Harry asked as they ate together.

"Yeah. We were out in the rain yesterday. I'm actually kind of surprised I didn't get sick myself."

"And how exactly did you get into his bedroom again?"

"Zabini let me in. They're roommates. I'm going back after dinner," she said.

Harry eyed the extra tray she had requested. "I figured. I hope Malfoy appreciates the extra effort."

"I doubt he will, but he needs to eat something and he's not the type to ask for help."

He regarded her for a moment before clearing his throat and taking a sip of water. "Seems like you've gotten pretty close to him."

She nearly choked on her food. "C-close? Me and Draco? Don't be ridiculous, Harry." He didn't seem to believe her. "I'm just doing my part," she said in a quieter tone so that no one would hear.

* * *

"You don't have to leave," Hermione told Zabini before he opened their dorm again for her. She had found him after dinner and asked him to take her to the Slytherin dorms again with Draco's meal.

"I'd rather not be here when you and Malfoy get all…lovey-dovey. Besides, I have a lady waiting for me in Ravenclaw," he added with a suggestive wink before opening the door and gently shoving her inside.

She cringed at his comment after he shut the door and walked over to Draco's bed. He was already awake reading a letter. "Hermione," he greeted without looking up. His voice was still raspy and he looked sick, but seemed to be a little better at least.

"Have you eaten anything?"

"No." His eyes quickly scanned the letter before he folded it neatly shut and stuffed it in the drawer of his bedside table. She set the food down there.

"You should eat. I brought you some dinner."

He grunted in response and put the tray on his lap. Of course he wouldn't thank her. The _Slytherin Prince_ was too high and mighty to show any form of gratitude. Oh well, it wasn't like she was expecting a thank-you.

Hermione resumed her place on the chair and finished the last bits of homework while he ate. She could feel his gaze on her, but it no longer made her uncomfortable.

"You're staring," she pointed out.

"There's nothing else to look at."

"Well here's something," she said as she compiled the papers together on her lap and then dropped them on the bed next to him. "Your homework for the next week. I had some extra time and got most of it done."

He looked at it for a moment before getting back under the covers.

"Aren't you going to check it?" She asked. Normally he would insist on looking it over before fully accepting it.

"I'm sure it's acceptable."

She smiled in spite of herself. Maybe he was actually starting to trust her…or at least her work. It was a start either way.

"Well then, if you don't need anything else I'm going back to the Gryffindor tower."

She was halfway to the door when he stopped her. "Wait."

"Hmm?" She asked and turned around. He coughed a bit and muttered something under his breath. "Come again?"

"Thanks," he repeated a little bit louder. "For the food."

She froze as her jaw dropped open. Did Draco Malfoy really just thank her?

"What's with the dumb expression on your face," Draco demanded, narrowing his eyes. Hermione knew he was just trying to act tough.

"Nothing…you just said something surprising is all. Goodnight, Draco. And you're welcome," she said with a bright smile before closing the door.


	7. Beginning to Care

**False Pretenses**

 **Chapter 7: Beginning to Care**

 **Written by: ecocolatte**

* * *

"What are your plans for Christmas vacation, Hermione?" Ginny asked her at breakfast. Hermione had only just sat down and was already assaulted with questions from the red-head. Typical Ginny.

"I haven't given it much thought, why?" She replied, grabbing some toast and eggs.

"Well I just thought that you know…normally you come to the burrow right after the holiday. I wasn't sure if you'd be coming this year with everything going on between you and my idiot brother."

Oh. Well, Ginny did have a point there. It had been so long since she had spoken to Ron she almost forgot about him. "I'll probably just stay at home with my parents. Besides, that should give you more alone time with Harry," she whispered the last part in Ginny's ear.

Ginny's face turned red enough to match her hair. "Hermione!"

Everyone knew that Ginny and Harry were destined to be together, especially with the way the acted towards each other last year. It was only a matter of time really.

Hermione laughed at her reaction. Ginny was about to say something until she noticed something. "Oh hey, it looks like Malfoy is feeling better today."

Draco was indeed entering the Great Hall with Zabini and Nott at his side. He gave her a brief smirk and a wave before sitting down at the Slytherin table. There were faint dark circles under his eyes, but other than that he appeared to be fine. Perhaps all he needed was a good rest.

"Do you think Malfoy and you will go out on a Christmas date?" Ginny said excitedly.

"C-Christmas date?" Hermione stammered. Draco would probably never agree to go on a date with her, pretend or not. She hadn't even told her parents about this whole situation with Draco since it wasn't real.

"Yes that would be so cute! And I'm sure you guys will. It's what all couples do…actually I was planning on surprising Harry with one, since he'll be staying with us all through the holidays."

"That's a lovely idea Ginny," she replied, hoping to change the conversation to Ginny and Harry.

"How about this, I'll send you a picture of Harry and me and you send me a picture of you and Malfoy and we can get the photos framed for our dorm! Oh I can imagine it already. It would go perfectly on the wall above the beds," Ginny rattled on.

This was not good. Ginny expected a couple picture of her and Draco? There was no way he would agree to that! She wasn't even sure what his Christmas plans were. Although they probably didn't include visiting his muggle "girlfriend."

"Sure, whatever you say Ginny."

"Morning," Harry said taking a seat across from them. "What's this about a picture?"

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a secretive glance before smirking. "Nothing you need to worry about, Harry," Ginny said.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were on their way out of the Great Hall when a familiar arm snaked around her waist. "What's your hurry?"

"Good morning, Draco." A few girls nearby stared at the 'couple' dreamily. "I see you're feeling better today."

"Lots."

"You sound normal at least."

"Yeah well my head feels like a hippogriff is screeching into my ears." She frowned at this and placed her hand on his forehead. Surprisingly, he didn't flinch away. Instead, he seemed to relax at her touch.

Ginny stood there awkwardly for a moment watching their exchange before coughing slightly. "I think I'm going to go on ahead of you two."

Hermione gave her an apologetic look as she walked away before turning her attention back to Draco. "Your temperature is still a bit warm, but not hot."

"Thanks Dr. Granger," he smirked. "I'll be sure to come back in for a check-up next week."

Ignoring his sarcasm, she dropped her hand and decided to pry a little bit. "I'm just amazed you haven't complained about a _mudblood_ touching your oh-so precious skin."

Draco didn't say anything, but began to walk her out of the Great Hall. _Strange._ So he didn't deny that he wasn't complaining about her touching him, but at the same time he didn't say anything about being affected by it at all. "Speaking of which, you haven't called me a mudblood in weeks. Why is that?"

"It wouldn't be nice to call my fake girlfriend names," he said, whispering the fake part.

"So no change of heart then?"

"Would me calling you a mudblood shut you up?" He asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Not a chance."

"Then drop it, Granger." His tone indicated that the conversation was over. So it was back to 'Granger' at the first mention of their former behavior. She couldn't help but feel a strange pang in her chest at his dismissiveness.

"Well, I must say it was so nice to be able to answer questions in class again while you were gone. I've missed the feeling…" she said changing the subject as they walked to class together.

He looked down at her with a smirk. "Don't even think about it. You won't guilt me into letting you worm your way back to the number one student slot."

 _Damn._ "It was worth a try," she sighed. The hallway became more crowded as students finished their breakfast and walked to class. Among the students filling the hall were Pansy and Millicent. This time, she decided to test the waters a little bit and moved closer to him. He watched her in amusement, daring her to do something else.

She tentatively reached out and took his hand, lacing their fingers together. To her surprise, he didn't flinch or pull away. Instead, he squeezed her hand reassuringly as Pansy and Millicent passed them.

"Why do you act as if I despise touching you?" Draco asked under his breath.

"Don't you?" She replied, surprised at his bluntness. He turned to look at her, letting go of her hand to open the door to the classroom for her. Placing a hand on her back, he leaned close to her ear, making her heart flutter at their closeness.

"I think you'll find that you don't know anything about me," he declared quietly, ushering her in.

* * *

Hermione looked around Draco and Zabini's room aimlessly as Draco had asked her to accompany him while he put away his things before going to the quidditch pitch. He had changed out of his school robes and into his quidditch uniform.

"Are you sure you should be flying again so soon? It was only yesterday you could barely get out of bed," she asked.

Draco had his back to her as he straightened out his robes. "Worried about me?"

Although she could hear the smirk in his voice, the words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Would it be so bad if I was?"

Draco stopped fussing with his robes. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and turned around to face her seriously. "I'll be fine," he said with a reassuring smile.

"I hope so…Oh I meant to ask earlier, what are you doing over the holidays?"

"Probably going back to the manor. Why?"

Hermione shifted a little bit uncomfortably. "Well, Ginny is expecting a 'couple photograph' of the two of us."

He rolled his eyes. "Tell her we were busy."

"She's already told all the girls in the dorm."

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before grabbing his broom. "You Gryffindor girls are a pain. We'll figure something out. Now come on," he said, holding her hand and dragging her to his practice.

* * *

Hermione watched with some concern as Draco flew around on his broom with the team for their final practice before the big game. She really didn't think he should be playing while he was still sick, but he was being stubborn about it. As he flew gracefully in a loop around the goal posts, it was clear to see that he truly was meant for the role of the Slytherin Seeker. For a long time, she, Harry, and Ron thought he was only doing it to try and one-up Harry. Now that she really looked at him, it was obviously more to him than that. He seemed to sense her concern and gave her a brief grin to let her know he was doing alright. If someone had told her weeks ago that she would be concerned about Draco Malfoy and watching him practice quidditch, she would have said they were insane.

The stands were empty with the exception of some other girls in Slytherin watching their boyfriends practice. While she didn't mind them being there, their constant giggling was really making it difficult for her to focus on both Draco and doing schoolwork. Luckily, she was sitting in the back corner and most of them hadn't seen her when they came in.

"Malfoy has really gotten hot this year," one of the girls in the front row said. Hermione stopped working and looked down at them. Although she wasn't really sure why it bothered her. It was no secret that the Slytherin girls found him attractive.

"You're right! That mudblood is so damn lucky. I would give anything have his attention," another girl said.

"Do you think he's really into her? I mean, obviously he's just keeping her around for fun. You heard what he said to Nott in the common room."

This got her attention. Draco had talked about her to Theodore Nott? In the Slytherin common room?

"What did he say?"

"Nott challenged him on the reality of his relationship with Granger. Malfoy basically said that he was only stringing her along and planned on humiliating her at the end of the year. Something about revenge for all the years of torment..." The rest of what the two girls were saying was cut off by the loud roaring of the wind.

Hermione clenched her fists. Was that really what this was about? He wanted to blackmail her into pretending to be his pretend girlfriend so that the whole school would believe she really loved him or something and then humiliate her by publically embarrassing her?

To be honest, she had been suspecting as much, but she was hoping it ran deeper than that. After all, she could just end their fake relationship right then and there and have it be done with. _No_ , she refused to believe that his plan was so simple. She refused to believe that this new development between them meant nothing because as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was starting to care about him.


	8. Feelings

**False Pretenses**

 **Chapter 8: Falling**

 **Written by: ecocolatte**

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy Thanksgiving to all of you who celebrate it! I apologize for the seemingly random updates – I've been ridiculously busy. Also, please keep the reviews coming! Your input and feedback greatly influences how I write and brings me lots of inspiration. Enjoy~

* * *

Hermione clenched her teeth together and adjusted her scarf in the cold winter air. Next to her, Draco did the same and handed her his notebook through gloved fingers. Professor Snape had given him an assignment to sketch some roots on the edge of the dark forest for the first years' reference.

"Ridiculous. Usually Snape gives me meaningful things to do," he complained as they approached the forest.

"Shut up. You're not the one doing it," Hermione mumbled in response. This seemed to perk him up a bit.

"True."

The wind picked up, making her teeth chatter. Nonetheless, she carefully sketched the roots as best she could. "Merlin, it's cold."

"Maybe your boyfriend should warm you up," Draco said suggestively. She smacked his arm. "Or not."

She turned her face away quickly in order to hide her blush. Suddenly, he knelt down next to her and took off his gloves. Wordlessly, he took the notebook and pencil from her hands and handed her the gloves.

Hermione looked at them. They were sleek black leather, probably cost more than her parent's house.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked confused.

"Put them on, obviously."

"Why?"

Draco gave an exasperated sigh. "For the brightest witch of our age, you can be incredibly dense."

"Well for the school's apparent handsomest male you can be a huge jerk," Hermione retorted as she put the gloves on. They were a bit too large for her hands, but they were so warm that she didn't care. "Ahhh that's so much better. Thanks."

She looked up at him to see a large smirk on his face. "Did you just admit you find me handsome?"

"I-I said _apparent_ ," she stuttered, flustered by his teasing. The last thing Draco's ego needed was to know she actually found him attractive.

"So then, does it make you nervous when I'm close?" He said, leaning towards her a bit more.

The butterflies were back in Hermione's stomach as her blush turned even redder. He kept leaning in towards her and her heart began pounding against her chest so loudly she was sure he must be able to hear it.

"Draco, what-AAAH!" Before she could finish her sentence, a large rat scampered out of the forest next to them, startling her. She nearly fell backwards, but Draco wrapped his arm around her to keep her from falling.

"It's just a rat." As he said this, he noticed some other students between classes staring at the two of them as they passed.

"You know, it probably looks like we're a couple madly in love from this position," Hermione pointed out. His arm around her stiffened until the students were out of sight.

"You're right," he said dropping his arm and causing her to fall softly into the grass.

"Hey!" She exclaimed as she nearly rolled over. "Git."

Draco stood up and began walking back to the castle without checking if she was following. "Let's go. You're done right?"

 _I don't understand him at all_ , Hermione thought, clenching her fists in the grass. How could he be so kind one minute and then right back to his arrogant self the next? And why did he always have such an effect on her?

* * *

After Draco dropped her off at the Gryffindor tower, Hermione was looking forward to relaxing for the evening with a book. She desperately needed to think about her progressing feelings for him and decide what to do.

" _No!_ " Lavender's shrill voice filled the common room as Hermione entered. There was a small crowd gathered in the center. Ron and Lavender were in the middle, both looking quite angry.

"Lav, calm down!" Ron pleaded.

"I've had enough of this! You're never here for me. For months I've done nothing but love and support you, but the entire time all you've done is think about her!" Lavender yelled, angrily pointing a finger in Hermione's direction.

Hermione froze. This was not quite the entrance she had been expecting.

"That's not true…" Ron grumbled, looking in her direction and noticing her for the first time.

"It _is_ true. Everyone knows you've been in love with Hermione for years. I thought I could be good enough for you, but apparently not." Lavender said, tears falling down her face. Pavarti gently grabbed her arm and led her away, not before shooting Ron a dirty look.

The common room slowly emptied out, but Hermione couldn't move. She didn't even notice Ginny looking concerned slipping out of the room through the portrait entrance. Ron stood there, hands balled at his sides and looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He said, without looking at her.

Finally coming out of her shock, Hermione felt anger running through her veins. "Is what Lavender said true?"

"Which part?"

"That part where you've been in love with me for years."

Ron turned around, unable to face her, and stared out the window. "You know it is."

Hermione gasped. _How dare he!_ How dare he just treat her like garbage for years and then suddenly claim to have been in love with her. How dare he humiliate her in front of the entire school, making her enter into some stupid deal with Draco Malfoy and expect her to forgive him with just a simple 'I'm sorry.'

"What I _know_ , Ronald, is that for years you've done nothing but make fun of me. You've humiliated me. You ruined my night at the Yule Ball. You said no one in their right minds would ever want to be with me. And now you're telling me that this whole time you actually loved me!?"

"I-I don't know what to say."

She crossed her arms tightly over her chest, trying to ignore the stinging pain that Ron always seemed to bring. "You never know what to say! It's been months, Ron! You never spoke to me after our fight or came to apologize. You never seemed sorry in the least bit."

"Because you never talked to me! You were always with Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed angrily and turned back to face her finally. "And by the way, Malfoy? Really? Of all the people to try and make me jealous with?"

"It wasn't to make you jealous! God, not everything is about you!" She yelled.

"Pffft," he spat. "You really think _Malfoy_ actually loves you? Or that he even remotely likes you?"

"It's none of your business! You don't know anything about him."

"Defending him now? He was the one that treated you like dirt for the past six years, not me."

"Shut up, Ron!"

"Well you know what, Hermione? You didn't make me jealous! All you did was make me angry and make a fool out of yourself in the end." Ron said, walking towards her. "Maybe I did love you. But I can see now what a mistake that was if you're stupid enough to believe someone like him would ever feel anything for you."

Fighting back her tears, Hermione reared back and slapped him across the face. His eyes widened and he put a hand to his cheek, as if realizing for the first time what he just said.

"Hermione I-"

"I can't believe I ever had feelings you," she said quietly.

Suddenly, the portrait door swung open. Ginny looked out of breath. Next to her stood Draco with the coldest look she had ever seen him have. Normally, he would look at Ron and Harry with disgust. But this expression was dangerous.

Draco walked over to them and in one motion, shoved Ron backwards and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"I would advise that you get your giant head out of your ass, Weasley. You've never been more pathetic." With that, he pulled Hermione out of the common room.

Ron stood there speechless, still clutching his cheek which was still red. Ginny marched over to him and slapped his other cheek.

"I probably deserved that," he conceded.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" She demanded of her idiot brother.

"I didn't mean…I was just so angry."

Ginny sighed. "You never learn, Ron. You always snap at the wrong people." She turned her back on Ron and went to find Harry.

* * *

Draco and Hermione sat on one of the empty benches on the hill overlooking Hagrid's Hut. Luckily, there weren't many students around since it was getting dark. The sun was setting early since it was winter. It was a beautiful pink and orange sky, a perfect contrast to how she felt.

"Why did you come back?" Hermione asked.

"The Weasley girl came to get me." He replied, looking down at the stones beneath them. "Plus, I think I did a pretty convincing job of playing the protective boyfriend."

She looked down at her lap. Of course he wasn't actually concerned about her. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Suddenly the whole situation seemed terribly depressing to her. She was pretty sure she and Ron would never be able to get past this. Her childhood love had just confessed he actually did like her, but never enough to be kind to her, so much so that it forced her into a pretend relationship with her childhood enemy. Granted, that part wasn't actually his fault but it would never had happened if Ron hadn't made her so mad in the first place that she stormed out. And now, she was sitting in the cold with said enemy struggling with feelings for him that he couldn't care less about.

The weight of it all was just too much. She began to cry. The tears came slowly at first, but as the feeling of humiliation set in she could feel her shoulders shaking. Draco sat beside her silently, letting her cry and not looking at her.

Hermione tried to take a few calming breaths but failed. Without looking at her, Draco placed his open palm between them. She looked at it confused. What did he want now?

"What?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Must you always be this dense?"

Hermione was too exhausted to come up with a response.

He reached for her hand and laced their fingers together. It was a simple gesture, holding hands, but it calmed her. Her breath hitched as he began to gently trace circles with his thumb over the back of her hand. Hermione had no idea that he could be so gentle, or that he would willingly do anything like this when they weren't acting. Then again, he _had_ been kind to her after the Higgs incident.

They stayed like this for some time in silence, watching the sun fully set beyond the mountains. He didn't speak, barely even looked at her, but there was an understanding between them. Something had finally changed. In his own way, Draco was trying to comfort her. Despite everything, even if this was all some part of an elaborate scheme, she couldn't deny any longer that she was beginning to fall for Draco Malfoy.


	9. A Small Victory

**False Pretenses**

 **Chapter 9: A Small Victory**

 **Written by: ecocolatte**

* * *

 **A/N:** Here's a nice-sized chapter for you all! This will probably be the last update for the next 1-3 weeks since I have a lot of schoolwork to do and final exams, so I tried not to make it too cliff-hangerish. Please be patient. If I get any free time, I will do my best to pump out another chapter. Thanks for your continued support, especially for all of you who are leaving me such wonderful reviews!

* * *

Harry and Hermione stood on the Astronomy Tower balcony. It had been too long since she had spent quality time with Harry. Draco had given her the afternoon off, as if being his fake girlfriend was some full-time job. He claimed that he needed to focus before the big game between Gryffindor and Slytherin that afternoon.

"I'm sorry about, Ron. I should have been there." Harry said feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault, Harry. Besides, you were serving detention with Professor Snape. There was nothing you could have done."

"I still feel bad."

Hermione desperately wanted to change the subject. "So, aside from just wanting to spend some time with you today, there is actually something I could use your advice on," Hermione said nervously.

Harry rested his elbows on the railing and looked out at the scenery below. "Let me guess, you're beginning to have feelings for Malfoy and you don't know how to deal with them?"

She turned to look at him. "How could you possibly know that?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Come on, Hermione. You're my best friend and I know you and how you act. You might have hated him at first, but clearly something has changed between you two. I barely see you anymore because you're always with him…by choice I might add."

Hermione twiddled her thumbs as she took his words in. He was right and she felt horrible. How could she have been so stupid to practically ignore her best friend? "But I stick around him all the time because I'm always doing his work for him still."

"Yes, but he doesn't force you to be with him all the time anymore. It's been months now. Most of the school has already accepted your relationship, except some Slytherins of course. Ron is out of the picture. My point is, you're the one in control of the situation now. You can end it. But you don't want to."

As usual, Harry was more observant than she ever could be. "I don't know, Harry…I want to believe he's different than before. But what if he isn't? I overheard some girls saying that he's only doing this to humiliate me at the end of the year."

Harry pushed his glasses up a bit higher on his nose and looked at the sky. "Malfoy is a lot of things. But if that's his plan, he's pretty stupid. He knows you could just end things now and then his plan would be ruined either way. What are you going to do?"

"It doesn't change the way I feel. And I want to know where he stands."

"Promise me something, Hermione," he said seriously. "Promise me, that if you think he's going to hurt you in any way, you'll end this charade immediately."

Hermione smiled at him and placed her hand on his arm. "I promise, Harry."

"Good," he said, giving her hand a squeeze. "I've got to get the team ready for the big game this afternoon. You'll be cheering for Gryffindor right?"

She laughed. "Of course. Even though my 'boyfriend' may be in Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor girl at heart. I think even Draco understands that, so he hasn't insisted I do something ridiculous like cheer for him from the Slytherin stands."

* * *

It was a cold and windy afternoon for the biggest Quidditch match of the season. Even bundled up in her robes, Hermione still felt cold. She wondered if Draco would be cold flying around.

"Who do you think will win?" Ginny asked from beside her. "Ron has been practicing a lot as keeper, so I think Gryffindor has a really good chance."

Hermione grimaced. "If there's anything I've learned over the years about Gryffindor and Slytherin's teams, is that it all comes down to the seekers. Draco has been practicing very hard as well."

"Don't tell me you're rooting for Slytherin."

"I'm rooting for Harry and Draco. There's a difference. You know I dislike the sport."

"Oh, Hermione. There really isn't _that_ much of a difference."

"Well Gryffindor would surely win if you were on the team this year," she said, motioning to the field.

"Don't remind me," Ginny said dramatically. "I have to bring my grades up this year after failing potions last year."

Hermione frowned, remembering how depressed the younger girl was when she received her grade. "You know I would have helped you study-"

"Here they come!" Ginny exclaimed as both teams flew out in their formal patterns and began warming up.

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she saw Draco wave to the Slytherin stands, but turn his head around to give her a brief smirk. He was always so confident. She used to find it annoying, but now it almost added to his charm. It was only a few months ago that she was cursing the stupid git every chance she had. They had certainly come a long way.

Cheers erupted all around them as the Gryffindor team flew past and waved.

"Go, Harry!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs waving her hands wildly. "Gosh he looks so good in that uniform," she added.

* * *

Draco looked around frantically for the snitch. Slytherin was down by a lot of points. Stupid Weasley was surprisingly a good keeper. Probably had to do with having such a thick skull.

Potter suddenly flew up next to him. "Something I can help you with, Scarhead?"

"I want to know what it is you think you're doing with, Hermione."

"Can't this wait until after the game?"

"No," Potter said with a pointed look. "It can't. I know what you said to Nott."

 _Stupid Potter! Thinking the world can just stop if he wants something._ "What!?" He asked annoyed as he pulled his broom to a stop.

"Understand something, Malfoy. Hermione is like a sister to me. I don't want to see her hurt. So if you're planning all of this just to try and humiliate her at the end, you'll live to regret it."

Draco gave him the dirtiest look her could muster. "You don't know anything about me, Potter. Not one thing. I don't have to answer to you or explain myself to you."

"I'm warning you, Malfoy. If you hurt her in any way, it will be your last mistake."

Just as he was about to release a string of insults, the snitch whizzed past them and nothing else mattered.

* * *

Hermione anxiously waited for Draco to come out from the Slytherin team's room. He was surely upset at the loss. Harry managed to get slightly in front of him at the last minute and catch it before he could. Also she wanted to ask what happened between the two of them out there. She had seen them talking for a minute before catching the snitch.

"What are you doing here, mudblood?" A shrill voice said from next to her suddenly.

She turned around to find none other than Pansy with her hands on her hips. "Waiting for Draco," she replied without batting an eye.

"It's your fault we lost you know," the Slytherin girl said, pointing a finger at her. "We only lost because Draco was distracted by you."

"That's nonsense and you know it," Hermione said dismissively. Slytherins could be so ignorant sometimes.

"Perhaps. But your distractions won't last forever. You're a fool if you think your relationship is going to last beyond this year."

The Slytherin team started trickling out, either giving her cold looks or ignoring her altogether. Draco and Zabini came out last. Before she could do or say anything, Pansy had already run forward towards them.

"Draco! You did so well today. Stupid Potter and Granger must have distracted you right? Everyone saw Potter bothering you on the field." She said, latching herself onto his arm.

Hermione froze, her gaze zeroing in on Pansy's hands. She recognized this feeling. Jealousy. The last time she had been jealous was when Ron and Lavender got together.

Draco seemed a bit started by the sudden attention but quickly shook Pansy off. "Thanks."

Zabini noticed Hermione first. "Granger. Long time no see." At the mention of her name, Draco looked up and walked over to her. This seemed to irritate Pansy, but Hermione didn't really care.

"Were you waiting for me?"

"Yes. Sorry about the game."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. You can be happy that your house won…as usual."

Hermione peered back at Pansy only to receive a harsh glare. "Can we go somewhere else? There's something I want to talk about."

He nodded and took her hand. As he led her to a secluded part of the courtyard, a cool breeze blew through the corridor making her shiver.

"Cold?" He asked.

"Just a little bit."

"I would give you my robe but I'm all sweaty."

Hermione blushed at his words.

He looked away from her. "So what did you want to talk to me about anyway?"

"Oh right," she said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face nervously. She didn't know why she was so anxious. Maybe admitting her feelings to herself changed things…who was she kidding? It changed everything.

"Um…thanks for yesterday."

"Weasley is an idiot." Draco said without batting an eye. "But that's obviously not what you want to talk to me about, right?"

Was she really that easy to read? "It's just…I know things are changing between us. I want to understand why," she said.

Draco cocked his head to the side. "Changing how?"

"I mean…I used to hate you. I used to hate this situation. When did this become more? I need to know how you feel." It took a lot for her to finally just ask him. She could only hope that he would be honest for once.

He stood there silently for a long time, just staring at her. She could see him struggling with what to say. His usually guarded face was hesitant and pained for a moment before he finally stood up straight and put his usual sneer back on.

"Is this you confessing your love for me, Granger?" He said in a bored tone.

"I-"

"Don't be stupid." He looked down at her and gestured between them. "We've been pretend dating for so long that it's only natural for your brain to get confused."

Her eyes widened at his coldness. "Are you telling me my feelings aren't real?"

"That's right."

Hermione stepped back from him as if she had been slapped. "How could you say that!? Who are you to tell me what I feel?"

Draco looked at her flatly. "Love is a waste of time, Granger."

She could feel herself on the brink of crying. Here she was once again crying in front of him. Was she really that weak? The sting of his words crushed her heart and she balled her fists, holding back the tears as best she could.

"Well, maybe you're right." He stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "I'm glad my feelings aren't real," she lied.

"I'm just glad you've woken up."

Her head snapped up and she looked him in the eyes. His blank expression melted for a split second as her eyes watered up. "Have a nice break, Malfoy." She said tightly before running as far away from him as possible.

* * *

Draco watched Hermione from across the Great Hall at breakfast. After their conversation the day before, he knew it would be best to leave her alone for a while. He didn't wait for her or smile at her, and she completely ignored him. To the rest of the students it would probably look like a regular couple's fight. Hermione didn't talk to anyone around her, only focused on eating her breakfast. He thought back to the previous day's events.

 _A cold wind passed through the courtyard. Normally he would have been freezing, but all the adrenaline from the Quidditch game was still pumping through him to keep him warm. Hermione had asked if they could go somewhere to talk. He was filled with a sense of dread. Those words were never a good sign._

 _She shivered in the cold and he looked distastefully at her choice of clothing. Only a light sweater and a scarf sporting the outlandish Gryffindor color scheme. Still, she somehow made it all work._

 _"I would give you my robe but I'm all sweaty," he told her. He didn't miss the slight pink that rose to her cheeks at his comment. She had been blushing quite a bit at his teasing lately. "So what did you want to talk to me about anyway?"_

 _Hermione jumped slightly, as if coming out of a daze. "Oh, right! Um…thanks for yesterday." The Weasley incident. She always had a tendency to get herself into trouble with the dumbest of men._

 _"Weasley is an idiot. But that's obviously not what you want to talk to me about right?" She was so readable it was almost always too easy. That was one of the reasons he always enjoyed picking on her over the years. He could always tell what she was thinking or feeling._

 _"It's just…I know things are changing between us. I want to understand why," she said, looking at him through her soft brown eyes._

 _"Changing how?"_

 _"I mean…I used to hate you. I used to hate this situation. When did this become more? I need to know how you feel."_

 _Draco froze. She couldn't possibly mean that she was starting to actually like him! But what could he say? He was afraid of the truth, afraid that something bad would happen. It seemed like every time he got something good in life, his father would just take it away from him. Or Potter and Weasley would find some little way to muck up it up by one-upping him._

 _Besides, how could anyone actually have feelings for someone as cold-hearted as him? Even he knew he was an ass, as pointed out by Hermione and her friends quite often. Then it hit him. She didn't actually like him, she only thought she did._

 _He came out of his thoughts and quickly went back to his usual persona. "Is this you confessing your love for me, Granger?" He asked mockingly._

 _She blinked in surprise. Clearly that wasn't the tone she was expecting. "I-"_

 _But he couldn't let her finish. He couldn't let this go too far. It would ruin everything. "Don't be stupid." He looked down at her and gestured between them. "We've been pretend dating for so long that it's only natural for your brain to get confused."_

 _Draco could tell that it was hurting her and he hated it, but he didn't care in the moment. Having false feelings for him only made him angrier upon realizing there was no way they were real._

 _Her eyes widened at his coldness, but what was she expecting? For him to suddenly proclaim his love for her or some fairytale ending? "Are you telling me my feelings aren't real?" She asked._

 _"That's right."_

 _Hermione stepped back from angrily. "How could you say that!? Who are you to tell me what I feel?"_

 _"Love is a waste of time, Granger." He could tell she was about to cry. It seemed like she was always crying these days, although this time it was directly his fault._

 _Suddenly, she looked back up at him. "Well, maybe you're right. I'm glad my feelings aren't real," she declared._

 _Draco clenched his jaw. "I'm just glad you've woken up."_

 _Her eyes glistened with the fresh tears that were about to fall. "Have a nice break, Malfoy." She said tightly before spinning around and literally running away from him._

 _'Good job, Draco.' He chastised himself. Now things would be back to normal between them. 'It's for the best,' he insisted in his head. It had to be that way. But he couldn't ignore the ache in his heart at her retreating figure._

"Doing anything exciting over Christmas vacation?" Blaise asked him with a mouthful of eggs, bringing him out of his thoughts. In many ways, Blaise reminded him of Weasley.

"Going back home as usual. And close your mouth when you eat, that's gross."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Not going to visit Granger? I kind of figured you two would want to spend the holidays together. Most couples do."

Draco looked down at his plate. 'Well, we're not like most couples."

Blaise looked over at Hermione, who was pointedly ignoring them. "Ah, did you two get in a fight? You should get her a nice present to make up for whatever you did."

He narrowed his eyes at Blaise. "What makes you think _I'm_ the one who did something wrong?"

" _She_ ' _s_ the one ignoring _you_ , Malfoy. Anyway, the trains will be coming in an hour. We should finish packing." The two of them got up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall. Before they left, Draco snuck a glance at Hermione, who looked at him for a moment with pained eyes before quickly looking away again.

Suddenly the idea of Christmas vacation seemed even bleaker than before.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with me spending the holidays with Ron's family, Hermione?" Harry asked as they waited for the train.

"Of course, Harry. Just because Ron and I aren't friends anymore doesn't mean you can't be."

"What about Malfoy?" Hermione had told him what happened and Harry was livid. He would have marched over to Draco himself if she hadn't stopped him.

"Draco and I…will figure something out." She said. The train finally arrived and Harry went to his section after giving her a long hug.

As she headed to her section that went to muggle London, she noticed Draco and Zabini walking to their section. Draco noticed her as well and stopped. Zabini went inside ahead of him.

Looking at him standing there, a million feelings went through her. He thought her feelings weren't real. But he was wrong. With a burst of courage, she jogged over to him.

"You're wrong." She said. He lifted a brow questioningly. "I wasn't confessing my love for you. But I am starting to feel something, and my feelings _are_ real. You might not believe it, but I really do care about you. Whether or not this is part of some elaborate scheme, I do. And don't worry, I won't break out deal." She looked down at her feet. "You really made me angry yesterday, and I almost considered giving up. But I would never lie about how I feel. I just wanted you to know that."

After a moment of silence, he chuckled. "Alright, I believe you. I hate it when you get persistent. It's quite an annoying Gryffindor characteristic."

She grit her teeth and looked up at him, about to make a retort but he placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in close.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing what happens next, Hermione." He said, before dropping his hand and adjusting his bag. The whistle for the train sounded. "Looks like we'd better get going," he said turning around and walking away.

"H-Hey!" She called after him. "You never said if you feel the same way! If you don't tell me I won't know what to do."

He stopped and turned around nonchalantly. "Guess you'll have to just hang onto my every word and action then to find out," he said with a smirk before boarding the train.

Although she was a little insulted, she sighed contently. It felt like the beginning of a new adventure. _Oh crap!_ She had completely forgotten about asking what they were going to do about the Christmas picture that Ginny was expecting. Well, either way, it was a small victory for her.


	10. Winter Holiday (Part 1)

**False Pretenses**

 **Chapter 10: Winter Holiday (Part 1)**

 **Written by: ecocolatte**

* * *

Hermione sat on the couch in her family home drinking a cup of hot chocolate and watched the snow fall. Even though she hated being cold, she loved ice and snow. It was Christmas Eve and she had already received presents from Harry and the Weasleys. Harry bought her a new wand holster with otters engraved in it. Ginny bought her a book of charms for hair with a note that said "use one of these for your hair before you take your Christmas photo with Malfoy." Mrs. Weasley had bought her a scarf and Fred and George sent her some new products from their store. Even Ron sent a small present with a letter attached, but she hadn't opened it yet. She couldn't.

She hadn't heard from Draco all break. Thinking back to their conversation at the train station, she wasn't really sure she would hear from him at all. He acknowledged her feelings but never said if he felt the same way. It was actually kind of an asshole move, but what should she expect from him? If he had in fact said he felt the same way it probably would have surprised her even more.

"Thinking about Draco again?" Jean, her mother, said coming to stand next to her.

"I can't help it, mum." She sad guiltily. She told her parents everything, and was surprised when they were mostly supportive. Her father of course had some reservations, but her mother simply went with it. Her mother reminded her of the story of how her grandparents had met. Hermione's grandfather and grandmother went to the same school and had a similar rivalry to Hermione and Draco, and eventually fell in love.

"Why don't you just write him?"

"Because I don't know where he lives. Besides, I don't want to bother him."

"Are you going to open Ron's present at least?"

Hermione eyed the unopened letter and package on the table. "No." She didn't need a reminder of their fight.

"Oh, another letter came for you this morning," Jean said, handing it to Hermione.

She opened the letter with a smile, recognizing Ginny's handwriting. Along with the letter was a magic photograph of Ginny and Harry together, his arm around her shoulders and her showing off a beautiful silver bracelet.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Merry Christmas! I hope you liked your gift. You'll never believe what happened! Harry asked me to be his girlfriend! It was so romantic and sweet. The two of us were out flying late at night and we stopped above the house and he popped the question and gave me this amazing bracelet. We've already taken our Christmas photo (see attached). Can't wait to see yours~_

 _Love,_

 _Ginny_

* * *

Christmas morning came and Hermione was up early to prepare a nice breakfast for her parents. There was a knock on the door so she went to answer it.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione! There are for you and your family. We made a few too many biscuits." Her neighbor's son Harvey stood with a plate full of fresh strawberry biscuits. Harvey and she weren't close friends since he was two years older than her, but they were always friendly to each other. He was a first year at Oxford University and well-known as the neighborhood sweetheart.

"Thanks, Harvey. Do you want to come in?" She asked, opening the door.

"Sure. Only for a few minutes though, I've got to get back to help dad make pancakes." He said, stepping in and taking off his coat. He followed her into the kitchen where she was mixing flour for waffles.

Hermione poured him a cup of coffee. "How's everything at Oxford?"

"It's great. So different from high school! I'm loving every minute of it though. What about your boarding school?" Muggles were under the impression that she attended a boarding school in northern England.

"The same as every year I suppose," she said trying to avoid much conversation about it.

"You must have a hoard of schoolboys trying to claim you all the time now."

"Ha! Not really. Not the one I want at least," she admitted.

"He's an idiot then," Harvey said decidedly. "How could he not notice such a beautiful young woman?"

Hermione blushed. "Harvey!"

He held his hands up defensively. "Hey don't worry I'm not flirting. Just stating a fact."

The smell of waffles filled the air and the two sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Hermione always liked cooking, something she got from her mother. She wondered if Draco would like her cooking.

"Alright, I need to head back. It was nice seeing you again, Hermione. You should stop by sometime if you ever want to catch up more," Harvey said before grabbing his coat and leaving.

* * *

Hermione and her parents had finished eating breakfast and opening presents when there was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it," she said assuming it was Harvey again. She opened the door and nearly fell backwards in shock.

Draco Malfoy was standing on her doorstep! In muggle London! How did he even know where she lived? He was wearing a long winter coat and sleek black pants underneath. On his feet were expensive-looking boots.

"Surprised to see me?" He said almost mockingly.

"Draco! What are you doing here?"

He rolled his eyes at her like she was a child. "We have to take that stupid Christmas photograph don't we?"

"Who's at the door, Hermione?" Her father asked as they came over. "Hello."

"Mum, dad, this is Draco Malfoy. He's my um…" She looked at him hesitantly. "He's my good friend from Hogwarts."

"Nice to finally meet you, Draco. We've heard…things about you." Jean said shaking his hand. Hermione's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as she watched Draco shake hands with both her parents. She was amazed that he was willing to touch muggles willingly.

"Would it be alright if I borrowed Hermione for a little while today?" Draco asked politely.

Her dad looked hesitant but her mom simply smiled at the two of them knowingly. "Go ahead, dear," she said leading her dad back into the house.

Draco looked at Hermione smugly. "Let's go," he said and started to walk away. Damn him and his always leaving before she was ready!

"Hang on!" She yelled, grabbing her winter coat scarf and running out the door after him.

* * *

They walked in silence down the main streets of London. Hermione didn't quite know what to say without making things awkward. Instead of saying something that might rile him up accidentally, she looked around at the Christmas decorations that lined the shops and streets. Draco seemed to know where he was going so she followed a few paces behind him. As they passed a jewelry store, Hermione paused to admire the necklaces on display. Although she wasn't much of a jewelry person, she did love to look at it.

Draco's reflection in the glass appeared next to her. "See something you like?" He asked teasingly.

"Not really," she replied shyly.

He tapped her arm and began walking away again. "Come on, I don't have all day you know."

Hermione snapped out of her awkwardness. If this was her only chance to spend some time with Draco over the holidays, she would take it. She jogged up next to him.

"So how has your holiday been?"

"Fine."

"Are you doing anything special for Christmas?"

"Taking this stupid photograph."

Hermione frowned at his curt responses. Even after confessing she really did care about him he was still cold. But that wouldn't stop her! She inched a little closer to him. "So, where exactly are we going?"

"There's a large Christmas tree downtown not too far from here. I figured it would be the kind of place the Weasley girl would expect for a photograph." So that meant he must have been out and about looking for a place for them to take a picture. Somehow the thought of Draco Malfoy wandering around Muggle London to find a Christmas tree made her giggle uncontrollably.

He finally looked down at her and lifted an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she said as she finally got her laughter under control. "It's just…strange seeing you walk around with _muggles_ ," she said with a whisper to the last part.

He huffed and rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me. I'll probably need to bathe after I get home."

"Probably," Hermione said sarcastically. She could tell there wasn't any fire behind his insult. "Have you been here before?"

"Not really."

"So…you came here just for me then?" She asked hopefully.

"If you want to look at it that way sure. I need to check up on my pet every once in a while." He said arrogantly. It took her a second to realize that _pet_ was a reference to her. She didn't let it bother her.

They finally came upon the large Christmas tree downtown. It was about thirty feet high and covered in a mix of snow and large red and gold ornaments. _Gryffindor colors_ , she thought with a smirk. _It must annoy him._ Draco pulled a small camera out from his coat pocket. She recognized it as a wizarding camera, but it would simply look like an old fashioned camera to any muggle.

Without saying anything, he slid an arm around her shoulders and held the camera with his other hand. Their backs were to the tree and he bent down a little bit so that his head didn't block the tree in the background.

Hermione's breath caught at his sudden closeness. They had been close like this before when they were pretending to be a couple, but this time she felt even more nervous than before. She tentatively leaned her face in closer to his.

"Come on, smile and wave." He said sounding a little frustrated, still holding the camera high in his other hand. She almost forgot that magical photographs were more like short videos. She gave a small wave to the camera and then an even smaller nervous smile.

"I think that should satisfy the Weasley girl, don't you?" He said snapping the photo, removing his arm and handing her the camera. "I'll leave it to you to take care of the rest. You can give me the camera back later." She looked at the photograph and immediately disliked her expression in it. It was so obvious she was faking it.

"Okay," she said putting the camera in her purse, knowing not to bother him with another picture. "Thanks, Draco." He nodded at her and began walking back the way they came.

Hermione was a little disappointed that they were returning already. He would probably walk her back and then leave and she wouldn't hear from him the rest of vacation. Typical Malfoy.

They walked in silence next to each other. She wondered if this was what a Christmas date felt like.

"Excuse me sir," one of the shopkeepers advertising jewelry called out to them. Draco looked at her as they stopped. "Would you like to buy this as a present for your girlfriend?" She asked holding out a box containing a gold necklace.

Draco gave her one of his smiles that would make any girl melt, but Hermione could tell it was fake. "No thanks. I have a much better one prepared already." He said and they continued walking without another glance.

"That was a rude way of turning her down," Hermione said after a moment. _He has a present for me?_

"You've got to be firm with salespeople like that or they'll just keep bothering you," he replied. "They're even worse in Diagon Alley."

"I suppose…so what's this about a present?" She asked. She hadn't thought about giving him a gift, since she assumed they wouldn't even see each other over break.

"I was lying." Her face shot down with disappointment. "But, maybe I could get you something," he said thoughtfully.

"Really?"

"Yeah…something like a collar," he said looking at her with a smirk.

"A collar? You mean like for a dog!" Hermione asked dejectedly. Why was she expecting something else?

"You don't like the idea?"

"I'm not a dog!" She exclaimed as they continued to walk back to her house.

"Could have fooled me."

Along the way they passed a small park. There was a woman and her young son playing with a small brown shepherd dog. The young boy giggled happily as the dog came over and licked his face.

Hermione thought back to Draco's comment earlier. "Do you even like dogs, Draco?"

Draco stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched the dog with the boy. "Dogs are very loyal creatures. It doesn't matter what you look like, or what kind of a person you are. If you take care of a dog, it will love you unconditionally. It's rather a nice thought."

 _Unconditional love_ , Hermione thought. She had never really considered the bond between an animal and human like that before. She had always been more of a cat person though…

"Don't get any ideas about unconditional love, Granger." Draco said snidely.

"I wasn't." She said frowning. He could really be so insensitive. Why did she like him again? "Can we sit for a little while before we go back? We walked a long way and I'm tired."

Draco looked around, noticing the bench she was eyeing and sighed. "Alright, just for a little while."

They sat in silence for a while, watching the dog play.

"Can I ask you something serious?" Hermione said, hoping that her question wouldn't ruin the day.

"What is it?"

"When you were at Quidditch practice I overheard some Slytherin girls talking about you…and your plans for me."

He turned to look at her and straightened his collar. "Oh? And what did they say?"

She shifted a bit under his intense gaze. "They said there was no way you really like me. They said that you told Theodore Nott you plan on humiliating me at the end of the year, that it's all just a prank."

"Girls can be such a pain in the ass," Draco grumbled while turning away from her. He crossed his arms and stared intently at the grass.

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to prepare for his answer. "Is that true?"

"How would you feel if it was?"

"Angry."

"And if it wasn't?"

"Confused. Can't you just be honest with me?" She pleaded. She was tired of playing games.

He regarded her for a minute, clearly trying to decide what to say. "I have a plan, Granger. Let's just leave it at that."

Hermione froze at his confession. So the girls were telling the truth. Maybe not the entire truth, but it was bad enough. Whatever his "plan" was for her, that's all it was to him. Merlin, what was she even doing here? Draco didn't care about her, not one bit. Her feelings for him were probably nothing more than an added benefit and some free entertainment.

She felt humiliated, angry, and hurt. But what should she have expected? Certainly nothing more from him.

"Maybe you were right. Maybe my feelings aren't real after all," she said standing up suddenly.

"Granger-"

"You don't have to walk me home, Draco. Have a wonderful Christmas." Hermione turned and quickly walked away from the bench.

"Hermione!" She heard him call after her, but she ignored him. Just like he ruined all things, Draco Malfoy had just ruined her Christmas.


	11. Winter Holiday (Part 2)

**False Pretenses**

 **Written by: ecocolatte**

 **Chapter 11: Winter Vacation (Part 2)**

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy Holidays to everyone! I worked really hard to get this chapter out in time for Christmas for you guys. If I get enough reviews by the end of the story, I am considering writing parts of the story in some bonus chapters completely from Draco's perspective. So please keep the reviews coming! I love you all and thanks so much for reading~

* * *

Hermione opened the door to see her parents sitting in the living room watching television.

"Back so soon?" Her father asked. She nodded numbly thinking back to her conversation with Draco. The last thing she wanted was to deal with her parents right now.

Her mother looked her over once and immediately knew something wasn't right.

"Hermione, why don't you go get some rest? I'll bring you some hot chocolate in a few minutes."

"Alright," she replied dejectedly. She immediately threw off her coat and shoes and got into bed.

She was so embarrassed. She knew Draco –no, _Malfoy -_ didn't like her. Why had she been so stupid? Of course he was just using her. After all, no matter how hard she tried, no matter how much better she was at magic than everyone in their class, no matter how smart she was, she would always just be a worthless mudblood to him, even if he had stopped saying that to her face.

"Honey," Jean said coming in cautiously. She set a mug of hot chocolate down on the table next to the bed and sat next to Hermione. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

She didn't really, but she couldn't stop the words from flowing out. "He doesn't like me, mum. He was using me this whole time."

"I'm sure that's not entirely true. He wouldn't have bothered to come here if it was."

"It's not like that. He only came here to keep up this façade that we're dating for Ginny. She and all our roommates are expecting a Christmas photograph of us…"

"Maybe, but it's not like he _had_ to come here for that," Jean reasoned.

Hermione sat up and drank some hot chocolate. What her mother said made some sense in the back of her mind, but she was too upset to really think about it. "That doesn't change anything. He's only been in this for himself the entire time."

Seeing that her daughter wouldn't be easily persuaded otherwise, Jean gave up defending Draco. "Try not to let it ruin your Christmas, dear. There are lots of other men out there for you."

She sighed. Maybe it was time to forget about Malfoy and move on with her life. If she ended their agreement, what was the worst that would happen? He would embarrass her in front of the school or something? Well, better to get it over with sooner rather than later.

Hermione noticed Ron's Christmas present sitting on her bedside table and finally opened it. Inside there was a large golden quill and bottle of ink with a note attached.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I'm sorry. Let's start over?_

 _Ron_

She sighed. It was a nice gift and a tactless apology from Ron, but an apology nonetheless. It was a start to heading back in the right direction. Harry needed his two best friends to be himself again, and for his sake she would try.

"Hermione," a familiar voice said at the door to her room. Harvey stood in his winter coat and boots. "Let's take a walk, okay?"

Hermione looked at her mother. What was Harvey doing here?

"Your dad called me over," he explained. "I figured you might want to talk to someone…no offense Mrs. Granger."

"None taken," she replied. "Go on, Hermione. Some fresh air and good company might do you some good."

Hermione sighed. She didn't really want to go out again after just coming back, but it seemed like she wouldn't have much choice in the matter. "Alright. Let me get my coat on again."

* * *

Harvey and Hermione began walking towards town, the same way she and Malfoy had been walking just an hour earlier. It had gotten a bit colder, cold enough to see their breaths.

"So, do you actually want to talk about it?" He asked gently. "If not, we don't have to."

"What did my dad even say to you?" Hermione asked.

"Well, actually I saw you running into your house and you looked rather upset. Your dad just motioned me through the window to come in. He probably figured you needed a friend rather than a parent asking questions."

She smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess they were right. And it was about that guy I told you about earlier. I don't particularly want to talk about it though."

"We don't have to. Do you have any other holiday plans for your winter vacation?"

"Not really. It's been kind of boring honestly since I don't have many friends around here. I'm just going to spend some time with my parents and prepare myself for next semester. How about you?"

"My dad is really putting pressure on me to get ready for medical school, so I've been reading textbooks all week. Tomorrow though we're going on a family trip to Whales to visit the grandparents."

"Ah yes, you're planning on becoming a doctor right?"

"Yeah, but my dad and I disagree on what kind. I want to be a regular physician but he wants me to be a neurosurgeon," Harvey said looking frustrated.

Hermione nudged him playfully. "You'd make a lot more money as a neurosurgeon."

"But there's just so much pressure with that kind of thing. I don't know if I'd be able to handle it. Plus, I don't like the idea of controlling someone's possible last moments. There are lots of people cut out for that kind of thing, but I'm not one of them."

She looked at the sky thoughtfully. "I'm not really sure what I'd like to do in the future."

Harvey looked at her and laughed. "You, Hermione, could probably do anything you wanted. You're absolutely brilliant and beautiful."

Hermione blushed. That was twice in one day he had complimented her on her looks. She wasn't used to much attention from men, especially handsome young college men from Oxford. Harvey had medium-length dark brown hair and striking green eyes with a few freckles around his cheeks. He was also very tall and most likely physically fit as he was on Oxford's rowing team. She felt rather lacking walking next to him.

Trying to put his compliments behind them, she concentrated on looking at the ground as they walked. "Maybe a medical career wouldn't be so bad for me either. Or at least some medical research position," she said, referring in her mind to a job similar to Professor Snape's. He was technically a potion maker, but he also did a lot of research and work for the infirmary and magical hospitals all around the world.

"We could be doctors together! We'd be unstoppable," he said jokingly.

"We would be," she agreed. Although the idea of a normal muggle life no longer really appealed to her. "You should talk to your father about being a physician. I'm sure he would understand eventually."

"We have talked. Endlessly. It never goes anywhere."

"Well, you still have three more years to decide what to do," she reassured him. As they approached downtown it got progressively colder. Harvey must have noticed her shivering and he led them inside the nearest coffee shop.

"Come on, I'll buy you something."

After purchasing their coffees, they sat down at a table at the window. The snow began to fall again.

"So are we ever going to talk about what's really bothering you?" He asked, not trying to push her but also trying to broach the subject gently. She appreciated that.

"Well…his name is Draco Malfoy."

"What kind of a name is Draco?" Harvey asked with a laugh. He stopped laughing at her warning expression.

"I can't really get into the specifics," she said honestly. There really wasn't a way to talk about the situation without having to explain all about the wizarding world and Hogwarts. "But let's just say he's been using me. He came to see me earlier this morning and I thought he might have liked me, that we might have had a chance, but I was wrong."

Harvey frowned deeply. "He was using you how?"

"It's too embarrassing," she said, covering her face with her hands and hanging her head in shame. Harvey's warm hands pulled her hands away from her face.

"I'm sure it's not."

"Okay. I was doing all of his schoolwork for him." She confessed, not quite able to meet his eyes.

"Well, this Draco Malfoy sounds like an incompetent buffoon. What kind of man makes someone else do all of their work for them _and_ toy with their feelings on top of it?" He looked at her seriously. "Don't waste your time with this guy, Hermione. It doesn't sound like it will be worth it in the end."

She smiled sadly. "I think I'm finally beginning to realize that."

* * *

Harvey ended up spending the afternoon with the Grangers playing board games and baking cookies. Hermione's Christmas was finally beginning to look a lot happier as she was able to put Malfoy in the far corner of her mind. Harvey's parents came over for a potluck dinner. She had honestly forgotten how much fun muggle life could be. Sometimes magic took away from things.

After they finished eating, his parents went home and Hermione and Harvey sat on the front porch watching the snow fall and the Christmas lights twinkling on the block.

"Thanks for coming over today, Harvey. I really appreciate it."

"I'm glad I could help. Besides, this was one of the most enjoyable Christmas days I've had in years."

"Are you staying in Whales the rest of vacation?" She asked, hoping she wouldn't have to be alone all of break.

He looked at her guiltily. "I am. But you can write to me."

"I will. I promise," she said seriously. There was a crunch of snow from in front of her driveway as a figure stood in the dark.

"Do you know that person?" Harvey asked trying to make out their face.

Her blood ran cold, the good mood gone. "Unfortunately yes." Malfoy was back.

Harvey seemed to understand the situation immediately and stood up. Malfoy approached them looking nonchalant, his hands in his pockets.

"Granger." He said in greeting. She scowled at him. What could he possibly want now?

"Her name is _Hermione_ ," Harvey said irritated. "Draco Malfoy I presume?"

Malfoy ignored Harvey completely. "We should talk."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't think there's anything for us to talk about."

This time, Malfoy looked at the ground. "Please," he said quietly.

It was amazing how one word could affect her attitude so much. Maybe it was the way he said it. He sounded like a young boy who was in trouble with his parents, and it broke her heart. She was still hurt though. She looked at Harvey.

"You don't have to talk to him if you don't want to, Hermione." He said, placing his hand on her arm. "Let's go back inside?"

Hermione looked back at Draco, who looked like he wanted to rip off Harvey's arm. Was Draco jealous? After debating her options for a moment, she sighed.

"It's okay Harvey. I'll talk to him. Thank you for today. I'll write you, okay?"

Harvey looked back and forth between the two of them before nodding and giving her a small hug. As he passed Draco to go back to his house, he leaned in close to the blonde. "If you hurt her any more than you already have, I'll find out about it," he said warningly.

Draco remained expressionless as Harvey walked past him and went into the house next door. Hermione approached him.

"What do you want? I thought you made your feelings towards me quite clear earlier."

The snow began to fall harder. A few snowflakes got caught on Draco's eyelashes, making her notice how long they were for the first time. Regardless of how unhappy she was with him, she couldn't deny how extraordinarily handsome he was. Somehow, the darkness and the white snow around them seemed to enhance his pale skin under the moonlight, making him look almost statue-like.

Draco took out a long velvet box from his pocket and handed it to her. She looked at it suspiciously.

"What is it?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "You'll have to open it to find out obviously."

She slowly opened the lid and gasped. Inside was a silver charm bracelet. There were three charms: a rose, the ancient rune for intelligence, and a small snake walking next to a lion.

"I had the third one custom made." He must have been telling the truth, since a charm that specific probably needed to have been requested at least a few days in advance.

"Draco…this is beautiful."

"I told you I had something much better prepared," he said.

Hermione felt like crying. She wasn't sure if this was his way of apologizing or trying to buy her off to make sure she kept their deal. She just never knew with him.

Draco stepped closer to her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"You know," he said, leaning closer. "Just because I have a plan, doesn't mean it's a bad thing."

She tilted her head to the side a little and raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Is this supposed to be your way of apologizing?"

Rather than giving her a straight answer, he took the bracelet out from the box and put it on her wrist.

"Silver suits you," he said with a smug grin.

Hermione leaned into his touch lightly, feeling content. After remembering everything that happened, she stepped back. "What are we doing, Draco?"

"What do you mean?"

"Us. What are we doing? What's going on?"

Draco chuckled. "Must you always ask so many questions?" Before she could reply, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her flush against his chest, just holding her there. It felt nice to be held for the first time in a while.

"Are you ever going to be honest with me?" She asked in a shaky voice.

He placed a hand comfortingly on the back of her head and whispered into her ear as the snow fell harder around them. "In time. No more questions for now, okay?"

"No more questions," she agreed, returning his embrace.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione."

"Merry Christmas, Draco."

* * *

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _I'm so happy to hear about you and Harry! I knew it was only a matter of time. Draco and I had a lovely holiday together as well. We didn't get to spend a lot of time together though, but that's okay. Attached you'll find our Christmas photograph, as promised. He also bought me this beautiful charm bracelet. We'll both have things to show off at school. I can't wait to see you. Give my love to your family (Ron included – he apologized), and Harry._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

Hermione smiled fondly at the letter as she slipped the new photograph of her and Draco that they retook inside the envelope. In it, she was smiling happily and holding up her charm bracelet on her wrist proudly. Draco's head rested on her shoulder with his trademark handsome smile, the snow falling around them like a snow globe effect. To anyone who didn't know them well, they looked like a happy couple. It was the perfect end to a magical Christmas.


	12. The Return

**False Pretenses**

 **Written by: ecocolatte**

 **Chapter 12: The Return**

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy New Year everyone! As some of you might have noticed, I have uploaded a new story called Saving Him. It is a Blaise/Draco story that I've been wanting to write for a while now. Please check out the first chapter and tell me what you think (if I should write it or not). It will be a short story, maybe 5-10 chapters at most if I decide to go ahead and write it. Thank you for your continued support, please favorite and review~

* * *

Hermione stood on the platform waiting for the train to arrive. It had been a nice long holiday and she had gotten lots of rest. However, much to Hermione's disappointment, Draco didn't write to her over break and didn't come to visit her again. Then again, she wasn't really expecting him to. She had decided she would no longer expect anything from him.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed and ran over to hug her. "Your picture was absolutely perfect. I can't wait to hang them up side by side!"

"Whatever you say, Ginny." Hermione said, smiling fondly at the girl. Harry and Ron came behind them too.

Ron and Harry looked nervous, afraid of what Hermione might say or do to Ron. Instead of saying anything, Hermione wrapped them both in a tight hug.

"Hello, boys. It's good to see you again." And it really was. Hugging both of them rather than just Harry felt right.

* * *

The train arrived after a few more minutes. Hermione got onto the train last, but before she got in a familiar shade of platinum blonde hair caught her attention. Draco and Pansy stood a few feet from the train at a further compartment down the platform. They stood facing each other, Pansy was clearly angry as her fists were clenched and her eyes were narrow. Draco glared at her coldly as Pansy was saying something to him. Before she could watch anymore, the whistle for the train blew and she hurried inside to sit with her friends.

Ginny was asleep, her head resting on Harry's shoulder. Ron was sitting next to Hermione a little awkwardly. She figured it would take them a lot longer to get over his behavior in the past, but at least it was progress. Harry was reading the paper when Blaise Zabini knocked on the cabin door and opened it.

"I'm here to get you," he said to her. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron, who didn't seem to mind and went with Zabini.

"Hello, Zabini. Did you have a good holiday?" She asked, trying to make small talk. It was a bit further to Draco's cabin than she thought.

"I think by now you can call me Blaise. And it was fine I suppose. Just the traditional Italian family gathering at our villa in Italy."

"Sounds nice," she murmured. "What was going on with Draco and Pansy at the platform?"

Her question must have caught him by surprise because he stumbled but recovered quickly. "Er- It's not for me to say. You'll have to ask him."

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, but decided not to push it and take his advice. Draco sat alone in a cabin staring out the window. Blaise left them and she closed the cabin door to next to him.

She admired his long legs for a second before finally greeting him with a lame, "hi."

He turned to face her and smiled. "Hi."

"You didn't write me," she pointed out.

"Did I say I would?" He asked.

"You didn't visit me either."

"Was I supposed to?" He asked innocently.

Hermione glowered at him and smacked his arm. "You're the one that said no more questions."

He grinned down at her. "That was an order for you, not for me."

She sighed and leaned back against the seat, propping her feet up on the seats facing them. "I suppose I should know better than to make demands of you."

"It's good to see you're learning," Draco said smugly. He reached down for her wrist. "I see you're still wearing the bracelet I bought you."

She looked down at it fondly. She had worn it every day since he gave it to her. "Every day."

"You realize I only bought it because a collar would raise some suspicions about the kinds of things I'm into."

This time it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Oh whatever. It was a nice gift nonetheless."

"I'm glad you like it so much. It's a reminder of who your owner is."

Hermione ignored his comment and simply scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder before he had a chance to protest. To her surprise, he barely even reacted, but didn't make any moves to inch away, so she made herself comfortable. She could have sworn she felt him smile slightly against her, but she was afraid to look.

"What happened outside the train?" She asked instead, hoping it wouldn't upset him.

"Just a little spat with Pansy. Nothing for you to worry about," he said obviously trying to avoid talking about it.

She gripped his arm a little tighter unconsciously. "Why do you even talk to her? You clearly don't like her."

Draco turned towards her and smirked. "Are you jealous?"

"Pfft. Hardly," she said, only partially telling the truth. Even though she wasn't jealous of Pansy, seeing Draco talk to her when he didn't have to irritated her. It annoyed her even more that he wouldn't really tell her what was going on, but she promised not to ask questions.

She wasn't sure why exactly she had agreed to that. He always had this effect on her that made her just melt in with the slightest bit of attention. But despite his brash manner and rude comments sometimes, being around him comforted her and made her feel safe, something she hadn't really felt ever since meeting Harry Potter.

It was kind of ironic. She used to loath everything he did and wouldn't want to be anywhere near him. Things really can change in just a few months.

"So are you talking to the Weasel again? I saw you two hugging on the platform."

Now it was her turn to smirk. "Jealous?" She secretly hoped he was.

"Pfft, hardly," he said mimicking her earlier. "I just find it strange that you'd forgive him so easily since he's the one who got you into this mess to begin with technically."

"Well it has been a few months. I've had time to cool off. And he apologized," she reasoned. "Ron, despite his shortcomings is one of my first and closest friends at Hogwarts. It will take a while for us to get back to that place, but I want to try."

Draco crossed his arms and huffed. "I'll never understand you Gryffindors."

Hermione laughed and snuggled closer. "Well, I for one don't mind this 'mess' as you so unkindly put it that much anymore."

"That makes one of us," he said arrogantly. She could tell he was joking.

"Just admit it, you like having me around," she said smugly. When he chose to remain silent she smiled to herself and closed her eyes, content to just sit with him and drift to sleep for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Draco and Hermione had fallen back quite easily into their usual routine, except this time there was no Quidditch practice necessary since the season was over. That was just fine with Hermione since it gave her more time to study and prepare for final exams.

Here and there she would see Pansy and Draco arguing in the halls. She would sometimes bring it up but he would brush her off or ignore the question completely. Regarding their new relationship, well she wouldn't really call it a _relationship_ per say, but they definitely got along better than before. She had grown used to him and his taunts to the point where it was clear when he was joking and clear when he wasn't. He didn't seem to mind when she sat close to him or teased him occasionally. It was maybe closer than an average friendship since he knew she cared about him, but she still was completely lost as to how he felt about her. Sometimes it seemed like he liked her, and other times it seemed like he couldn't care less.

Harry seemed to be much happier now that she and Ron were on moderate speaking terms again. Things between them remained somewhat cordial and stiff, but workable and comfortable. Every day they made improvements and she knew that within time they might be back on track to be best friends one day.

Ginny and Harry were quite happy as the new most-talked about couple at Hogwarts following her and Draco. Ginny, true to her words, had framed both of their Christmas pictures and hung them above their beds in the dorm along with all the other girls on their floor.

However, things began to change one day as she noticed Pansy's demeanor shift. Rather than giving Hermione disgusted looks, she would look at her smugly, as if she knew something that Hermione didn't. Draco seemed a bit more reserved than usual with her and he lashed out at Harry and Ron more often in conversation.

She began to write Harvey more often. She would send the letters to her mother, who acted as the middle mailman for them in order to keep Hogwarts a secret. She filled him in on what was going on with Draco in vague terms. He encouraged her to put more pressure on him for answers.

Currently, she and Draco were sitting in the library studying for the next potions exam. Studying was the one thing that Hermione obviously couldn't do for him in terms of schoolwork. He was meticulously going over the notes she had taken in class and all of the past assignments she had done for him.

"You know, your handwriting is impeccable." He muttered quietly, as if it annoyed him.

She beamed. It was so rare for him to compliment, her, or at least she was going to take it as a compliment. "Thank you!"

Blaise came over with a letter in his hand. "Malfoy, your owl nearly froze to death trying to find you outside the bedroom window."

"Is he okay?" Draco asked, taking the letter.

Blaise shrugged. "I let him in and he seems fine enough. The letter is from your father," he said, giving Draco a meaningful look.

Draco clenched his jaw, griping the envelope a bit tighter than necessary. Hermione looked at him with some concern. "Are you alright?"

"Blaise and I have something to discuss," he said shoving his books into his bag quickly. "I'll find you later."

Draco and Blaise rushed back to their dorm where he promptly dropped his bag down and tore open the envelope from his father. If his father was sending a letter now, it definitely wasn't for anything good.

His eyes widened in disbelief and anger as he read over his father's elegant scrawl.

"How bad is it?" Blaise asked, taking a seat on his bed at the other end of the room.

"Bad." Draco replied tightly.

Blaise sighed and leaned back against his pillows. "Pansy's going to love this."

"Well I don't love Pansy," he snapped. "My father can't do this. He _can't!"_

"What does it say?"

Draco shoved the letter into Blaise's hands.

 _Draco,_

 _After further discussion with the Parkinson family, we have decided that it is everyone's best political and economic interest for this arranged marriage to take place as soon as you two are of age. For one, that leaves little room for accidental children that would sully the Malfoy bloodline. I know how young men are at your age. Mr. Parkinson has agreed to be political partners with me and run a dual campaign for high ranking positions in the ministry together once the marriage is official as a union between our families. As you know, the Parkinsons have tremendous influence in the ministry, and we have the resources they need. It will be a win-win situation for families._

 _Furthermore, I have heard about your little experiment with Potter's mudblood friend and I'm not happy. While I'm personally disgusted that my own son would touch someone of such dirty blood, you're young and you will learn. An experiment, isn't it? It needs to end immediately._

 _Lucius_

Blaise handed the letter back to Draco who promptly crumpled it up and threw it all the wall. "Wait a minute…are you and Granger not really together? When you told Theo you were going to humiliate her at the end of the year I thought you were serious."

Draco groaned. He hadn't actually told anyone what he was up to. Well, if anyone should know it should probably be Blaise.

"It's complicated."

"Try me."

"At the beginning of the year my father and Pansy's father toyed with the idea of being political allies to take over the ministry," he began. "I knew that they would expect me and Pansy to get married. Pansy was delighted of course, you know how she is with me."

Blaise nodded sympathetically. No one in Slytherin, except for a few girls, really liked Pansy. Her family was very influential though so she often got her way.

"I might have blackmailed Hermione into pretending to be my girlfriend…" He confessed. It felt strange saying it out loud when he hadn't thought about their beginning in a long time.

"You _blackmailed_ Hermione Granger?"

"It was after her fight with that useless Weasel in the great hall that day. You remember she yelled at him that she really did have a boyfriend? I've been making her do all my homework for me and let me come in 2nd in the class or else I would expose her lie."

Blaise laughed at him. "That's a terrible blackmail idea. She must actually like you now because she could easily break up with you and your little deal wouldn't amount to anything."

Draco narrowed his eyes, a signal for Blaise to shut up. "Anyway, it was more than that. I thought that if I could pretend to be dating her, maybe my father would be so disgusted with me that he would just give up on the whole prospect of an arranged marriage. I thought if he could see that I'm so against his marriage prospects that I would go so far as to date a muggle, he might reconsider and finally leave me alone."

Blaise remained silent for a minute, letting the situation sink in. He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Malfoy, do you actually like Granger?"

His eyes widened at the sudden personal question. "W-what?"

"I mean, it's pretty obvious that she loves you. Or at least cares about you more than you seem to care about her."

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about," Draco said, gritting his teeth.

Blaise smirked at him. "So defensive. So you _do_ care about Granger after all. That kind of complicates things doesn't it?"

He glared at Blaise with everything he had in him.

"Did you always like Granger or just recently?"

 _Stupid Blaise and his questions,_ Draco thought to himself angrily. He had definitely said too much. "Only after this started."

"Well then," Blaise said coming around and patting him on the back. "We'll have to find a way out of this for you."

"You're going to help me? Why?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Because I don't like Pansy. Never have." Blaise said bluntly. "And I'd hate to see you have to marry her against your will."

"You're a good friend." He said earnestly.

Blaise smirked and sat back on his bed. "Draco and Granger. Who would have thought?"


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE: STORY ON HIATUS

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

 **Hello to my wonderful readers! I want to apologize for not updating in quite a while with a mild cliffhanger. As I mentioned in the note in Chapter 1, my updates are relatively sporadic as I write when I have time. To give you guys a little more context as to why, I am currently in my last semester in college taking a full course load and working part-time. In addition, I am preparing to find a job, move out of my apartment, etc. I have been far too busy to write as much as I want to.**

 **Therefore,** ** _False Pretenses_** **is going to officially be put on HIATUS, meaning there will be NO UPDATES until probably summer. I'm so sorry to do this to you guys, but I have to focus on what I'm doing right now!**

 **Fear not, for the story will be finished in the coming future and I hope that all of you can be a little patient with me. Thank you all in advance for understanding!**


End file.
